


Broken Ones: War of May Falls

by pap_redpaw



Series: Broken Ones [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But they love it, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, can i tag this as s&m?, everyones in pain, school isnt the only thing trying to kill them, they wish it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pap_redpaw/pseuds/pap_redpaw
Summary: In a world where angels only appeared in dire circumstances and demons merely lived in your head, it was one filled with lies. In truth, beings both greater than and weaker than angels and demons existed. They lived peacefully,  blended in with the mortals. That is, until one foolish and greedy magic wielder revealed himself. Suddenly chaos erupted. Mortals could not trust their own families. A war began- and the great beings ran into hiding, holding the nickname Broken Ones. The foolish mortals looked up to a dictator- who had used his powers for evil. Who had started the chaos. He would continue to rule with the power of immortality unless somebody stopped him…





	1. Prolouge

But who?

“This girl is deemed stronger than a goddess herself. Imagine the power we would have if she were in our hands.” A man sitting at a floating blue table leaned back, scratching his white beard. He had olive skin and grey eyes to match his grey beard and hair.

“But of course she will prove a might target, Camray. She destroyed our army, escaped another’s, and on top of that she went through the portal. Unlike King Tiber, I think it would be foolish to chase after her.” Another man, with dark skin, black eyes, and a balding head frowned.

“So would it be stupid to lure her back here Hal?” Camray shot back, fire in his eyes.

“Boys! Stop. We already got this in the bag. After all,” A shadowed figure leaned forward, her voice sweet as a honey but her gaze as sinister as a snake and her red eyes flashing. “She will learn to trust me over time.”

“O-of course Miss Ce-” Hal stuttered.

“Do not say my name!” She slammed a fist down, sending some pens and paper blowing off. “Camray, get me all info on her that you can from Tiber. Jordayn,” She turned around, facing a tall, sturdy man who stood motionless. “Get me something to eat. I’m simply starving.” He nodded and walked off, taking long strides.

“Wh-what about me?” Hal stuttered. Unlike his dark features, he was shorter than everybody else.

“You, I want you to declare war on King Tiber after we get the information.” She smiled a sinister gaze. “King Tiber’s niece will not be able to run from us.”

“She already has.” Another woman said cooly, her black hair cut in a bob, with a slight curl at the end. “Sister are you really dumb? Do you ignore the words they say?”

“I am not dumb, Luna!” The shadow slammed a fist down again. “Yes, she has already run from us. But she will not escape. Everywhere she goes, I will find her. And she will bend to my will and destroy armies that dare defy us. You are all dismissed.” The shadow disappeared, leaving a nervous Hal, confused Camroy, and annoyed Luna.


	2. Attack on Air

Alara jumped up, spreading her white feathered wings far and wide. Her friend cheered her on, but she blocked out the sound, focusing on flying. Woosh. She felt the air rustle her short white dress as her wings started flapping. She smiled and fist pumped the air. Her wings were spreading so far and wide, and so beautifully, Alara could not believe this wasn’t a dream.

“Lucky!” said Acey. For all his life he had dreamed of flying, and now some teenage girl beat him to it. He sat on the bank of one the small ponds on the land.

“Bet you’re thinking of me as ‘some teenage girl’ instead of your friend you’ve known since first grade.” She laughed and landed gracefully, folding her wings behind her until they disappeared. The rock she had landed on tilted slowly. Floating Rocks was a dangerous place- if one was to make one of the big, heavy, yet marvelous rocks fall…

Well, their city would be ruined. For their city, May Falls, lived hidden in the shadows of Floating Rocks. It was a beautiful place. Each of the 7 huge floating rocks had either a park, ponds, or waterfalls. No mortal could reach it- that is, not without powers. The city below them was big, made of wood, stone, and wool. Small oil lamps lit by blue fires, magic of course, dimly lit the city. Each house was unique; they all had their own crests, style, and of course magic wielders. Or, as the mortals that drove them out called them… Broken Ones. Shops and entertaining places- although very few, rested on the walls of the cities.

“Of course I am.” Acey said as he shook his fur- er, hair. Some wet brown hair still clung to his face.

“You know,” Alara tilted her head. “I will never understand why you do that.”

“You already do.” He smiled as a black smoke surrounded them and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Now, instead of Acey, there was a huge grey and black wolf. He tilted his head at her, watching her with his night black eyes.

“Oh come on. Still, you don’t have to shake yourself. Dry off like a normal person. Ya know, with a towel?” Alara stuck out her lower lips. “Please?”

“Sorry, but no thanks. I’m a wolf. It’s in my nature.” The wolf said.

“Acey!” Someone shouted from one of the distanced island. The rocks were always moving- that’s what made them dangerous. Adrian was undeterred by this and simply jumped over the mile distance gap. He landed on their floating island with a slam. He scowled at Alara who scowled back at the vampire, then turned to Acey “Hey, the others are looking for you.” Adrian refused to look at Alara.

“Well go on.” Alara responded coldly, spreading out her wings again. “No one likes an angel.” She turned around before Acey could say anything and flew off. Adrian chuckled but stopped when Acey glared at him.

“She’s cool, you know. If only you actually hung out with her.” Acey crossed his arms.

“She’s a creature of light.” Adrian protested.

And they’re creatures of darkness… Alara thought as she flew up to a tree. It was funny. They lived in a trap, almost like a canyon. There was a spiraling staircase next to her- for those who couldn’t fly like she could. 

The differences between them was significant. Adrian had short black hair and Acey shoulder-length brown hair, while Alara had long blonde hair reaching past her waist. She had light ocean blue eyes while Adrian had scarlet red eyes and Acey black. 

The bushes underneath her rustled as a fox emerged out of it. It’s pelt was soft red with a white streak under it’s belly. It looked up at her and sat down on its hind legs.

“Hello.” She whispered as if she would scare it away. She jumped down, landing with grace thanks to her wings.

“There.” She barely heard it- a whisper. But she recognized it. Immediately she flew up and away from the canopy of the forest. Cursing and shouting followed mere seconds away. One by one they emerged- hunters wearing enchanted bronze armor. Some of them had crossbows, others swords, and the rest had magic. It was a startling amount, considering they came from the other world. She dared to look back and saw one of the hunters aiming a crossbow at her. The others silently followed. 

“FIRE.” She couldn’t place who had said it, but she heard it. She swerved down as arrows rained over her head to no avail. One of them hit her right wing and she crashed onto one of the Floating Island rocks with a scream. Adrian and Acey exchanged worried glances, Adrian because of the army and Acey because of Alara. 

“Go warn King Tiber!” Alara shouted, holding out her hand at the soldiers. They pushed against a yellow force field, shouting in anger.

“What about you?” Adrian shouted back, worry clouding his tone. When it came to war, enemies on the same side were allies.

“Don’t worry about me! I’ll hold them off- do NOT let them reach the Stone!” She shouted back, struggling to her feet with one wing injured. Struggling to keep the force field active and standing up, she gestured to them again. The two teenage boys were reluctant but understood the grave danger. If the Stone was to be destroyed, the whole island would fall. It was the source of power for the Floating Islands. Adrian ran off first- to the edge. He jumped off and shortly afterwards a loud explosion was heard. The force field had broken. Alara folded her wings behind her and got into a fighting stance. Acey stared at them before sighing and running to the side, following Adrian.

“Hmm? A puny angel? Or, at least, a wingless angel.” One of the soldiers chuckled.

“What’d you call me?” Alara glared. The soldiers had managed to cross the gap by magic, teleporting probably. She didn’t know who was strong enough to teleport hundreds- maybe thousands, but there was one.

“Wingless angel?” The man suggested.

“Before that.”

“Puny angel?”

“Don’t underestimate me.” Her eyes turned dark and she thrust out a hand, sending a ball of lightning at them.

“Fall back! Fallen Angel!” The commander shouted, scrambling away. Many of the troops shouted in pain as the lightning shocked them, falling to their knees. She turned around to face the rest of the army, desperately trying to flee off the island.

Meanwhile, Adrian and Acey ran past the dark and barren tunnels of their city.

“I hope Alara will be ok.” Acey muttered, but Adrian’s sharp sense of hearing still picked it up.

“She’s an angel- she’s got the element of surprise. Angels are underestimated… So don’t worry.” Adrian assured her. “And at least she can use healing powers.”

“Why are you suddenly worried about your enemy?”

“Cause, my friend. You learn… when there’s a war… your enemies become allies.”

“That make no sense.” Acey retorted. Adrian sighed and rolled his eyes.

“We are different sides, but when a war emerges, we become one to protect our city.”

“Of course,” Acey face palmed. “How could I not see that?”

They emerged into a clearing where the shadows overtook each face, hiding strangers and acquaintances alike. It hit both boys like a jolt that any of them could easily be one of the intruders.

“Don’t trust anyone. We need to get to the King. Don’t let anyone talk to you too!” Adrian whispered as they walked through the clearing, following an old dirt path. In the middle of the town was an old and rusty fountain. Black water spit out of it, decorated with swirls of rainbows. Oil. Acey frowned at the sight. Whereas the angels of light beings lived higher up the cliff, where the light actually shone, the dark beings lived in the dark shadows of the cliff. Surprisingly enough, the King and Queen ruled both sides. The King was the dark one and the Queen was the light one. A perfect balance. Or not, considering they fought constantly.

They reached the majestic steps of the palace- a building that reached just below the cliff edge. It was decorated in white and black with an occasional red and yellow color dancing along the walls as if engulfed in flames. The doors itself were practically bigger than the floating rocks- although maybe a third less the size of the rocks. And the rocks were indeed big. Adrian wasted no time and stepped up the stairs, unsurprised as the doors automatically swung open. Acey, on the other hand, stepped back in surprise.

“Come on, we need to hurry.” Adrian used his super speed through the palace. He went straight down- following a black carpet. Acey followed him slightly slower- after all, he did not have his full powers like Adrian did.

“You’ve been here before?” Acey asked, trying to take in the surroundings with what little details he could make out. Other than that, it was always blurry.

“Countless times.” Adrian replied. His father was a good friend of the King- they often dined together. Of course, he usually dined with them, but more than often he had been an outcast.

“I suspected so. I had been receiving threats from-” King Tiber was interrupted as Adrian and Acey walked in, or rather, super-sped in. He was a tall man with olive skin and brown eyes. He wore a long black coat and was sitting on one of the biggest chair in the room. “Adrian!” He recognized Adrian, although not Acey “What is the meaning of this?”

Even though Acey was in his simi-wolf form he was sweating and panting at the same time. “Your... majesty, intruders at the…. floating rocks. Alara, one of the angles, was shot and she is trying to hold a force field,” Neither of the boys had noticed the silent angel standing in the corner. 

She had her wings folded behind her. They were black with a few stripes of golden tipped feathers. Her silver hair was loose around her shoulders and her dress was black with a little white. Horns, black and gold like her wings, curved from her head. She refused to lift her satin black eyes and look at the boys. She already knew them, after all.

“Yes yes, I already know. And she is not there no more- she has already warned me. I’ve already sent a few troops members to check out the remains of the army. It seems,” He chuckled. “Someone beat you to it.”

Acey tilted his dog ears to the side and asked “Who could have possibly beat us to it, since we were the only ones there. Other than Alara who is still back at the floating rocks…”

“And how could she have beat us to you anyways?” Adrian piped up, crossing his arms. King Tiber chuckled again, then cast a glance at the fallen angel watching them.

“Well trust me, she did. And angels are much faster than any other creatures, did you not know that?” The fallen angel looked up at them with a teasing look.


	3. Secrets of the Dark

“But how….. You were…. We were….” Acey had suddenly changed into his wolf form and laid down to try and think this all over.

“Hold up, so you’re Alara? The sweet and totally not a fallen angel… well, angel?” Adrian stared at her with wide eyes. Acey placed a paw on his muzzle and whined a bit. Adrian shook his head. “Why did you keep this a secret from us… ok, well, Acey?” He knew why Alara never told him, but Acey was her best friend.

“Why,” Mumbled Acey, “Why, why, why?”

“She is a being of great power. Not just an angel nor a fallen angel…” King Tiber started.

“But both, and powerful. Just my scream can send you both back to the fountain in the street. You know, the one with black water and oil?” Alara finished as a white smoke surrounded her and she returned back to her angel form.

Acey started growling. “YOU WOULDN’T DARE.” He barked as Adrian looked at him with alarm. Alara flinched as if Acey had thrown a dagger at her. Which, in a way, he had. They had been best friends since first grade- would this secret really tear that up?

“Hey there, buddy. She’s still Alara.” Adrian frowned at Acey

“Is she?” He growled.

“Oh how the tide has turned…” She looked at Adrian who looked at her back. They stared for three seconds before she jumped up. At the same moment her wings appeared- only they were the dark ones. She flew past them, barely hitting their head, and flew out of the palace. King Tiber, Adrian, and Acey ran outside and watched as she flew straight up as if heading to the sun itself. Her great wings blocked the sun from reaching them until suddenly…

She had been a fallen angel, but as soon as she emerged into the light territory she was suddenly just a regular angel in the blink of an eye. Adrian let out a whistle. “That’s…. Impressive.” His feelings toward her had changed- now she wasn’t an enemy but a fellow dark being. 

“Almost as impressive as how she kept that secret from me.” Acey snorted, back in his semi-wolf form. His feelings toward her had changed too- and not for the better. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, but I thought… wrong.” He turned around and ran.

“Hey, Acey, wait up!” Adrian shouted and ran after him. “Can you really blame her? Secrets are everywhere. Our home, our families, in the shadows of the wall. King Tiber said it himself- her secret is deadly. People will go after her, and she won’t always be able to defend herself.” He panted, out of breath from chasing Acey. 

Without stopping he yelled “I WAS HER FIRST FRIEND, I THINK I DESERVED TO KNOW!” He then disappeared into the southmost forest.

“Acey!” Adrian shouted, kneeling over and propping himself on a tree outlining the border. “Damn it. I’m not following him into the Zolz Wilds.” He shook his head. For some reason the Zolz’s gave him the creeps. “Kill me for doing this, but I’m not letting you run away and get yourself hurt.” Adrian muttered and took out a crystal, then crushed it. He had sworn to never use it to contact Alara, but now that Alara was a fallen angel and Acey was possibly in danger he didn’t see the harm. Almost as soon as the blue smoke formed a trail into the forest and from the city, Alara was there.

“I thought you would never contact me,” She teased, then saw the trail. “But you didn’t even have to do it. Acey ran into there, right?”

“Yep.”

“Well come on, you need to hear this too.” Alara ran off into the forest, dodging stray branches and roots sticking up of the ground. Adrian was not as graceful and got many small burning scratches on his cheek. However, for the sake of what Alara had to say and finding Acey, he ignored it and ran after her, occasionally passing her and forced to slow down. 

The forest was lit by a green, red, and bluish light. Glowing mushrooms sang as the wind blew leaves off the giant sequoia trees. Butterflies and small glowing ball of lights, nature fairies, giggled and flew around them. Water dripping from the leaves of a few tree whispered secrets to each other. A canopy of dark green leaves roofed them, as if a tunnel of leaves and trees.

“Well well, looks like Adrian has a crush.” A girl giggled. Someone’s foot attempted to hit Alara but she ducked down quickly, so the foot hit Adrian instead.

“Long time no see, Gloriosa.” Adrian groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You just had to kick me, didn’t you?”

“You know it was meant for Alara.” A small girl, looking no older than 10 years old, sat on the tree. She was wearing a dress made out of swirling blue, green, and white. Her eyes were wide and blue, somehow almost blending in with her long blonde hair.

“Was it? Fairies can be nasty little thing, you in particular.” Alara crossed her arms.

“Ok fine, I didn’t even care I just wanted to hit someone.” Gloriosa muttered quickly. “So, what’d you do to Acey? He seems upset. Did you tell him you liked Adrian? Or maybe Adrian told him he had a crush on Alara.” She mused, staring at the canopy of dark green and brown behind them.

“Neither, and if you want to live I would suggest you don’t find out.” Adrian growled.

“Tsk, always had a temper, you.” She laughed.

“Always had an attitude, you.” Adrian scowled.

“Both of you, stop. Gloriosa, he’s not lying. The reason why Acey is upset can actually kill you.” Alara warned.

“Oh, that you're worth 10 billion in kays?” Gloriosa laughed. “Dear sweet Alara, I already know that deadly secret of yours.”

“Then you won’t tell anyone.” Adrian let out a sigh of relief.

“Hmmm, maybe. What do I get in return?”

“A life, maybe.” Adrian rolled his eyes.

“Was that… a threat?” Gloriosa slowly fluttered off the branch. Her small figure seemed innocent enough combined with her even smaller lime green wings, but her teeth glinted in the rays of the sun's shining through the forest.

“I can turn it into a threat, if you won’t let us go.” Adrian stepped in front of Alara, his eyes turning a dark crimson red.

“Both of you, stop!” Alara shouted again as she shoved Adrian and snapped her fingers at Gloriosa, who looked ashamed and fluttered back to her branch. “We are here for Acey, and we cannot waste time with you.” Gloriosa nodded solemnly.

“Fine. Go past.” She disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, adjoining the trail.

“Thanks. She’s a pain in the butt.” Adrian muttered as they continued along the path again.

“So are you. Was that really wise threatening a passage fairy?” Alara crossed her arms and turned to face him. “I know you don’t like these forests, but we need to find Acey. So I suggest you behave like a good boy.”

“I’m not a boy!”

“You sure were acting like one, instead of acting like you’re turning 18 in 6 weeks.” Adrian snorted and rolled his eyes as Alara turned around.

Finally they arrived at a small pond, where Acey lay on the sandy riverbank with Nita, his pet ‘dog.’ The pond was glowing light blue with swirls of white, as if clouds in the sky. However, the leaves of different trees such as white oaks weeping willows, and sycamore maple trees covered the sky.

“Go away. You don’t deserve to talk to me.” Acey muttered.

“You’re right. But this will be my last time talking to either of you, so I needed to tell you.” Alara countered, her voice soft and calm.

“It better be that you’re leaving.” He growled. Adrian shot him a glare.

“Will you quit your attitude?! You’ve been friends with Alara since First grade! Not like you don’t have secrets yourself anyways!” Adrian shouted. “Now listen to what Alara has to say! Neither of us had to bother coming here you know!” Crossing his arms, he watched to see what Acey would do next.

“Fine, idiot. Can’t believe you’re sticking up to that traitor.” Acey sneered, but shut up and listened.

“If you boys are done,” Alara cast a wary glance at them. “I thought you should know I’m leaving.”

“Good riddance.” Acey sat up, looking at her for once. Adrian shot another glance at Acey before turning to Alara. 

“To?”

“To Hell’s Gorge.” Alara let out a ragged breath.


	4. Zolz’s Forest

“You scared me for a moment there.” Adrian laughed.

“It’s not a joke!” Alara crossed her arms. “King Tiber decided if you guys recognized me, others will too. I need to go somewhere where no one ever goes- namely, that cursed gorge.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel sorry, it’s not working.” Acey scowled. Adrian shook his head.

“That sounds likely.”

“Oh so now you don’t believe me too. Ugh!” She groaned and turned around, walking into the shadows of the trees.

“What if she wasn’t lying…?” Adrian said cautiously.

“Well then she’s dead.” Both boys looked at each other. “You don’t really think King Tiber would send her there? She’s only turned 17 three weeks ago…” Acey frowned at the shadow Alara had disappeared.

“But she did take on an entire army. And reached King Tiber before us.” Adrian countered.

“What if the army was there for her?” Another voice piped up.

“Gloriosa, leave us alone for once.” Acey groaned.

“Sorry Ace, anyways, seriously though. What if the army was there because of her?” Gloriosa sat crossed legs on the shimmering blue pond, floating.

“Then he isn’t trying to protect her-” Acey started as his eyes widened.

“He’s trying to kill her!” Adrian shouted and dragged Acey to his feet. “We got to warn her. She won’t be able to defend herself.”

“Why would I help her?! Remember, I don’t like her.” Acey crossed his arms, looking off into the distance opposite of where Alara disappeared. Adrian sighed and punched him, then ran off into the shadows calling behind him,

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Ouch.” Acey muttered, rubbing his arm where Adrian had punched him with his super strength. “Fine.” He growled and ran after him.

“Alara!” Adrian shouted ahead. Acey pushed long slender leaves out of his way as he ran after Adrian, who still remained out of his sight.

“Hey Adrian, wait for me!” Acey shouted and then bumped into feathers. He backed up, his face turning red. “S-sorry.” He had thought it was a bird, but as he backed away from the figure he was white and furry wings. “Alara? You can’t go-”

“Alara? Do I look like your girlfriend?” The figure turned around, wearing all black. “Hey, aren’t you another from May Falls? Perfect, you’ll do.” The woman snatched him by his arms and cuffed him in one swift motion. He growled and attempted to turn into a wolf…

But he couldn’t. The thick metal cuffs turned blue as something dug into his skin. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. The woman saw him and laughed.

“Like that? We know about magic users here- so those cuffs disable the magic. Makes you feel helpless, hmm?” She smirked.

“What do you want with me?” He growled, his eyes flashing a bit of scarlet in his black eyes.

“Easy, mutt.” She slapped him, sending him sprawling to his butt. “We just want to find the one who killed hundreds of members from the other army. Don’t worry, you have some company.” She sneered. “Robert, get the angel and the vampire.” She shouted to a short and stubby man, who Acey realized was a mortal.

“Acey!” Alara shouted before she came into view. Her wings were gone- perhaps the cuff disabled that kind of magic as well.

“Looks like you got over that attitude of yours,” Adrian grunted as both of them were shoved to their knees.

“Quiet, bratlings! You three will lead me to the fallen angel that destroyed all of the soldiers that were sent here. All of them killed by a fallen angel. I’ve never seen something like that. Lucifer will be pleased to see we will find him.” Acey and Adrian exchanged glances. Little did the woman know they already caught the fallen angel… a her.

“And if you do find he-him?” Alara asked, stubbornly holding her stare with the woman.

“Then we use him.” She cackled. “Of course, if it was a her, it would be easier. But the darn soldiers never told us the gender. We must assume someone with that much power would be a man.”

“And what makes you think we will help you?” Alara tilted her head. Her fists clenched tighter as a trickle of blood started down her wrist.

“Is your life not valuable?” She sneered.

“No, it is. What if one of us was the fallen angel?” Adrian cast a confused glance at Alara.

“Impossible. You, the angel. A vampire and a werewolf. No one here is a fallen angel.”

“Maybe.” Adrian shrugged.

“Yea. If he is so powerful, a shapeshifting spell is nothing.” Acey laughed.

“Or maybe she’s watching us.” Alara slowly stood up.

“She? Idiot, it’s a he.” The woman snarled. At the same moment a familiar girl swung on a vine tarzan style and kicked the nasty sneer of her face.

“Gloriosa! Hurry up and untie one of these chains!” Alara shouted.

“I know, Alara!” Gloriosa rolled her eyes and she darted over to Acey and quickly slid the chains off. The woman got up to her feet and stared at them dizzily. Soldiers from the other world quickly ran to the two but were pushed back by the snapping teeths of Acey and Nita. Gloriosa took this opportunity to free Adrian.

“Alara, when Gloriosa frees you, run! You can’t let them catch you and use you!” Adrian shouted as he leaped onto one of the soldiers back and twisted his head. Snap. Alara blinked and looked away, not used to seeing such a sight. The chains fell to her feet and Gloriosa smiled, disappearing into the air as if a cheshire cat.

“I’m not leaving without you.” She whispered, then jumped up. Her black and golden feather wings appeared, big enough to plunge the small war section of the forest into darkness. Acey growled in the darkness and a soldier screamed and ran off.

“Alara!” Adrian shouted a warning before a hand grabbed Alara’s ankle and something clasped around it. Alara kicked the figure as she started to fall.

“Got you now, nasty angel.” Was all she heard as the impact of the forest ground knocked her breath out and her vision blackened.

“Darn it Alara!” Acey muttered, turning his attention to the Commander. She fought Adrian, keeping him from reaching the fallen figure. Thinking quickly Adrian jumped up, attempting to land behind her, but the Commander blocked his attack with her own white wings. How could an angel be evil? Nita growled and bit one of the soldier’s leg, who yelped and limped off. Now that Alara had been captured, the soldiers slowly closed in around their Commander. Acey couldn’t let them take away Alara- not when she could easily destroy May Falls. He ran towards her, biting and growling at anyone who dared to oppose him. The Commander was too busy fighting off Adrian to notice him slipping around them, circling her. When Alara lied only a few inches in front of him, he turned into his semi-wolf form and grabbed Alara. She felt light, as if she was levitating rather than lying in his arms.

“Go! I’ll meet you at the palace!” Adrian shouted. The Commander quickly turned around to see Acey’s fleeting figure.

“Get them!” She screamed, her voice high pitched and cracking. It was for nothing. Acey, being mostly a wolf, outran them easily and was already out of the forest by now. Adrian knew their attention would divert to him, so he got a running start then jumped. “We’ll get you three! Mark my words, we will!” The Commander screeched again.

“She’s a pain in the butt.” Adrian laughed as he landed next to Acey and they both ran away from the Commander.


	5. Hell’s Gorge

“What on Earth was that?!” Adrian shouted as they reached the edge of a steep drop. Colorful waterfalls roared from the highest cliff to the steepest pools, which swirled into the river at the bottom. They glittered red, yellow, and orange which was still a step above from the meek darkness of the gorge itself. Every step was filled with shadows and one never knew when they would fall into a hole, or worse, the gorge. It was the most beautiful thing ever, and with a soft breeze going into the gorge it felt like it was gently pulling them in. Who knew? Maybe it was. It was Hell’s Gorge for a reason, and the demons known to dwell around here were not the friendly kind.

“What was what?” Alara asked with an innocent face, peering down into the canyon. The chain on her ankle was still there- without Gloriosa, they had no way to get it off. She had long since awaken, nearly right after Acey saved her, thanks to her healing power.

Acey was staring intently into the gorge. “Why do I feel like I was destined to go down there?” He barked. “Anybody else feel that?” His bark left an echo sound down the gorge, where shadows seemed to rustle in sync with it.

“That would be the demons,” Alara looked away and dragged Acey away from the side. Adrian laughed at Acey.

“The river below is full of jagged rocks, so they attempt to call you over. It’s a suicide wish.” Alara nodded in agreement with Adrian. “So ignore the whispering.”

“Shhh. I hear something else.” Acey whispered. His ears were hard at work, pivoting quickly.

“What do you hear?” Alara whispered, holding his wrist not because she was scared but because she did not want the demons to consume him.

“No, that can’t be. There is a wolf pup down there,” Acey said as he was getting up, “I got to save her!”

“Acey, what did you just say? It can’t be. Combined with what we said…” Adrian shook his head. “Are you really dumb?” He scowled.

“Adrian, stop that!” Alara cast a glare at Adrian. “Who put a thorn in your side?”

“You did! If you had left, you wouldn’t be so vulnerable now!”

“Who cares? At least you two are still alive!”

“Guys, stop!” Acey shouted, earning a surprised glance from Adrian and a wary one from Alara. “I need to go down there! Now!”

“Nope.” Adrian sped over to him and pinned him down by placing a foot on his wrist. Alara sighed.

“Acey it’s a trap. Demons. How can you not see that?”

“Because he’s a stupid mutt.”

“Adrian shut up!” Alara shouted, sending both of them crashing into the wall of a rising waterfall. As the dust cleared, they looked up at her in surprise. One glance at her bare right ankle showed that the chain was still on her ankle.

“H-how did you do that? The chain is still on your ankle…” Acey stuttered.

“Their magic is stronger the closer it comes to your head. Emotions. Magic runs on emotion, so the closer the shackle is to your brain-” Alara started.

“The more you can’t use your power. But because this is on your ankle, it doesn’t even come close.” Adrian finished.

“But then why can’t she fly? I mean, her wings.” Acey tilted his head, staring at the now stranger girl halfway across the wall of the gorge.

“Wings aren’t connected to magic.” She snorted, turning around and sitting on the edge of the gorge with her chained ankle hanging over. Her white dress had long been torn up and was caked with mud. Her black flats were worn out already and on her left leg was a strange tattoo of beautifully carved feathers, one short and the other long, hanging off a line with two beads partly from her ankle down her foot.

“What’s that for?” Acey had long forgotten about the puppy, much to the dislike of the demons.

“What’s what for?” Alara tilted her head, staring at Acey with her ocean blue eyes.

“That tattoo on your ankle.” Acey sat down next to her, unable to take his eyes off. She moved her leg so it was sitting under her right leg, covering the tattoo. “I never even knew you had a tattoo.”

“Because I’m an angel?” She raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance.

“No!” Acey’s face turned red.

“One, ouch,” Adrian winced as he sat opposite of Alara. “Two, why did you slam us into the wall?”

“Oh yea. Why did you?” Acey’s curiosity was gone as his eyebrows knit together.

“I didn’t mean to,” Alara rolled her eyes. “But at least you know why I was sent here.” As she watched Acey’s expression change from curiosity to anger to fear, she tilted her head ever so slightly. Acey was very emotional, and he didn’t bother to hide his emotions either.

“Should we tell her?” Acey whispered slightly too loud.

“Tell me what?”

“Obviously we should, now that you practically shouted it.” Adrian snorted.

“What are you guys talking about?” Alara cast a wary glance at Adrian than Acey.

“About that, King Tiber didn’t want you to go here to help you.” Alara gave a puzzled face as she turned to face Adrian. “He sent you here to kill you.”

“What? That’s… actually understandable. Ugh,” She groaned and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face. “I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault. You’re just an innocent girl.” Adrian assured her. His rage was stored for another time- unlike Acey, he knew when to show his emotion and when to forget about it to focus on the problem at hand.

“No no, it’s my fault alright.” She groaned. “You know the Fire of Knives. When the knights attacked Queen Fionna Fétique and King Jérémy Fétique, and their daughter, who had yet to be properly announced to the public?”

“Of course. But that’s history- it happened when we were all babies.” Adrian cast a curious glance at her. She was acting strange.

“But it’s still a nice story. One dark and stormy night. Three knights were plotting to assassinate the Queen and King and their beloved 3 months old daughter.” Acey began ominously. Alara’s breathing slowed and a shudder shook her body. Adrian frowned, watching her. Was she crying? “The knights put their plan into action- one was even ‘guarding’ the Princess. Slowly the knights tiptoed to the Chambers of the Queen and King, each other them with a long gleaming knife in their hollister. Only one of them carried the dooming candle, and as he passed one of the windows, silky scarlet velvet blowed across the night breeze. The rain did not manage to put out the candle, instead… The fire caught onto the curtains. The knights were aware of the heat but ignored it, unaware of the fire that had started behind them.

“The fire acted quickly- grabbing the stone walls and leaping from halls to hall looking for any signs of life. It finally reached its target, and that was the knight guarding the princess’ room. It was said her cries echoed down the hall as the fire burned her skin until she was nothing but ash, and none of the guards could save her for they would be cooked in their armor like the first one. The two knights emerged from the Chambers, bloody from stabbing her parents, and saw the fire. They had no time to escape as the fire had trapped them. Attempting the escape, they ran back into the room and jumped out of the window, falling to a terrible death. Queen Fionna and King Jérémy were spared the painful feeling of being burned alive, since they were already dead, stabbed 13 times each by the knights.” Acey finished. “Sometimes I wonder if the princess truly did survive- maybe a guard climbed up and captured her. And what about the Knights? What if they had been sent to kill them by King Tiber, King Jérémy’s brother? Maybe-” He was interrupted by sobbing.

“Hey, what’s wrong Alara?” Adrian patted her back.

“It’s all my fault. Maybe if I had died you wouldn’t be here.”

“That’s the most absurd thing I have ever heard!” Acey snorted. “Although it is true.”

“Really, Acey?” Adrian shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand. I didn’t think you would, and I wasn’t wrong.” Alara sighed.

“I think we do understand well enough. Unless you are calling us dumb?” Adrian muttered.

“Of course not, but this one is complicated.”

“Are you talking about another secret?” Acey glared at Alara, who nodded.

“There’s a reason you’ve never heard my last name. It’s because it’s Fétique. Alara Fétique.” Alara mumbled into her soaked torn dress. The silence that followed told her all and she mumbled something too low for them to hear.


	6. School’s in Session

“Why am I not surprised?” Adrian sighed.

“What?! You’re not shocked by the fact she’s a freaking lost princess?!” Acey shouted, pacing dangerously close to the edge of the steep drop.

“Well think about it. How could one so pretty and powerful not have royal blood?” Adrian countered, raising an eyebrow. Alara was off in the distance, looking for some way to pry off her chain.

“What other dangerous secrets is she keeping from us?” Acey growled in annoyance.

“I don’t know, but secrets have a way of revealing their self. You just gotta wait.” Adrian sat calm on the sandy gorge edge, on hand for support behind him.

“Although, there is a more concerning matter…”

“Exactly what I was thinking. If King Tiber is her Uncle, no wonder he wants her gone. As soon as she turns 18, she’s qualified for Queenliness.” Adrian scowled. Personally, he didn’t like Queens. Or Kings. Or royalty, for that matter. They always thought they were higher beings- above the Broken Ones, the normal ones, everybody. Alara however, she was different. She tried to help anybody she could, no matter what. She respectfully listened to wishes, and if one wanted to be alone, she would leave them alone. She was… nice.

“But why not destroy her- erm, well, you know,”

“You mean kill her?” The corners of Adrian’s lip twitched as he fought the urge to fight.

“Yea. Why not kill her earlier?” Acey mused, watching the forest Alara now roamed.

“Perhaps he was hoping she wouldn’t recognize her true family or whatever.” Adrian shrugged. “Does it really matter, as long as she is still here?”

“I guess not. But then what are we going to do about the situation?”

“What?”

“She’s rightfully Queen- and not of Hell’s Gorge.” Acey diverted his attention to her. “You might not know her well, but I know you know that she’s kind and smart. She deserves to be Queen- it’s like the role was made for her.” A shadow gave them protection from the glare of the sun for a moment as Alara flew above them.

“Looks like she figured out how to break it.”

“Wait, what is she-” Alara’s shadow grew smaller as she dived down, past the boys. They scrambled up and shouted in alarm as she crashed into the river. “What was she thinking!” Acey shouted, shocked and fearful.

“Acey…” Adrian started, falling to the ground and grabbed a random branch sticking out. “Do you feel it?” His jeans were loosely flying around his legs as if something was sucking them.

“Can the demons really create a vortex?” Acey copied Adrian’s movement.

“Apparently so.” Adrian grunted as a rock hit his arm, clattering like a metal can falling off a shelf. “It’s going to hurt, but we can’t leave Alara alone.” Acey tilted his head, staring at him with a confused look before shouting in surprise as Adrian let go of the branch and fell over the side of the gorge.

“ADRIAN!” Acey howled and in his shock he too let go of the twisted branch. Sure, it had been stinging his hands but he was pretty sure that was better than a dooming death. Ice cold water swallowed him as he fell backwards into the gorge. Fortunately, he had not hit any of the jagged rocks. Unfortunately, there were still looming jagged rocks and the stream was carrying him right to it. A faint hmmm sound ringed in his ears and he shook his head, annoyed by the fact his wolf senses maximized the buzz. A swirling orb of blue bigger than a horse glowed in the distance. He arched an eyebrow as it grew nearer. Adrian’s slick black hair bobbed up to surface before it suddenly degenerated into blue firefly orbs.

“Oh no, no no no,” He attempted to swim, padding against the strong current furiously. A faint tingle traveled up his feet and up his leg, then spread throughout his body. He froze in mid-air to his surprise. Below him it was as if watching from outside his body. His figure froze and cried out as the same thing that happened to Adrian began happening to him. Suddenly a relaxing coolness overtook him and he involuntarily embraced it, closing his eyes.

“Acey, wake up!” The voice was distinctly familiar, but he was too absorbed in the warmth that radiated off the coolness to care. “Acey, stop dreaming.” He ignored it- he didn’t care, why should he? The warmth was the best thing ever- he would never wake up. Someone slapped him and he jolted up, startled awake. As he waited for his eyes to adjust in the remotely bright room, he saw two figures. Both were wearing black, red, and white, although one of them, a girl, was obviously wearing a skirt. His eyes adjusted and he saw that the two figures was Alara and Adrian. Alara wore a white blazer with black stripes outlining the curve of her waist and down her sleeves, a white shirt that was mostly covered by her plaid red and black tie, and to match the tie a plaid skirt. Adrian, on the other hand, wore a black blazer with a white shirt, also mostly covered by a black and red tie, but instead of a skirt he obviously wore long black jeans.

“W-what are you wearing?” Acey shook his head, getting up off the marble floor. So that’s what had been the ‘warmth’.

“No idea. I think this is a private school… although, not one I’ve ever been too.” Alara stared at her own outfit. “But I have a feeling that portal took us anywhere but home.”

“You can’t possibly still think it was a portal-” Adrian began, but was cut off by a stern voice.

“Ahem. What are you students doing here? It is lunch time. Scurry off to the cafeteria, before I give you a ticket for being here without a pass!” As the three turned around, they saw a tall woman with navy blue blazers on, contrasting against her black hair. She looked surprised when he saw them. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry. You’re the new students. Follow me to the cafeteria, and I shall give you your schedule. Actually,” She hurried on, taking out a sticky post it note. “The girl will come with me to my office. You boys,” She looked around. “Ashlyn!” A slender girl with her dark blue hair pulled tightly back and flowing loosely around her shoulders turned to them. “Show these two boys to the cafeteria, and give them these,” She rushed on, handing two papers to her. The girl nodded and smiled before turning to the boys.

“Hello! Welcome to NightSky University, where we have fun and learn about our chosen career.” She rolled her eyes as the man walked away with Alara, who seemed uncertain.

“Woah… I’ve never seen purple eyes…” Adrian stared at her in shock.

“Well, I’m not like the others.” She winked. “Anyways, trust me, this school is strict so don’t pay attention to what I said. I’m Ash! You two are?” She stared at them curiously.

“I’m Adrian, and this is Acey here.” Adrian gestured with his hand to Acey, who was taking in his surrounding.

“Ash! What you doing?” A boy with brown hair jogged up to her. “Everybody’s waiting for you in the library.”

“Oh, sorry Finn. Tell them I will come tomorrow- I have to show these two boys around.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “But I’ll see you in Science, silly.” She turned around and smiled at the two as Finn ran off to what must be the library.

“Your boyfriend is nice. Is everybody here that nice?” Acey tilted his head, scratching his ear. Adrian slapped Acey’s palm as Ash frowned.

“Sadly, no. Anyways, who was that girl that went with Assistant Principal Luna to meet Principle Lucifer?”

“Oh, her name is Alara… Who?” Adrian trailed off as alarm showed.

“Principle Lucifer… Is something wrong?”

“YES,” yelled Acey “That something is a something that will be very wrong if that something is not dealt with immediately!” 

“I don’t get it. What’s wrong about Principle Lucifer? He’s also the leader, you know.” But she did look wary and even a little bit scared of him. She had seen things that she was keeping hidden from them.

“Ok look, Ash. I think you know we don’t belong here,” Adrian scowled as he slammed her against a locker, pinning her. “But we know very well about Lucifer. And he is not good news for us.”

“Exactly, because you’re a vampire and he’s a wolf. FINN!” She screamed as soon as the secret left her mouth, and Adrian flew back, crashing into Acey. Running off, she looked behind her and yelled. “You aren’t the only secret here at NightSky, boys.” Then she turned and disappeared.

“Well wasn’t being thrown onto you pleasant. I wonder if that was her?” Adrian stared at her with a wild confused expression as he rolled his shoulders, testing for injuries.

“Probably not, she yelled for her alpha.” Acey yipped and started running after her.

“Oh brother, there goes the wild one.” Adrian sighed, facepalming. “I wonder if I should go to the Cafeteria or follow him… Eh, I’m hungry anyways.” He looked at his schedule. Only 20 minutes left of Lunch. Lucifer would know something was up unless at least one of them showed up. Unless maybe some sort of force field would keep him from reaching the cafeteria for the sake of a student. “Hmph, Ash was probably scared I would ‘suck her blood’ out.” He made quotation marks as he laughed about that thought. Not like he drank blood- no vampire from May Falls did.

Meanwhile Acey was making no headway. He had apparently lost her, and was now searching for her as a wolf. The smell of hamburgers led to the door of a dusty room with shelves of books taller than, uh, than someone who was 6 feet tall.

“Ack! You followed me here?!” Ash blew a strand of her hair from her face. She was sitting on one of the old dusty leather couches with a few other students, including Finn.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.” Acey laughed.

Finn was starting to grow pale. With a shaking voice he asked “I..I..Is that a...a...a...a WOLF?!?!”

“Werewolf,” Ash corrected, then stared at the big wolf standing in the doorway with her best you’re-such-an-annoying-pervert look. “Who won’t leave me alone.” Finn was doing his best to remain as calm as he could be. “Shoo, Shoo. GO AWAY!”

“Oh we kindly will.” Adrian replied as he grabbed Acey by a tuft of fur on his neck with a cheeseburger in one hand. “Bad doggy.” He cast a glance at Ash who glared at him and he shrugged. “So sorry for this. Acey here can be curious.” Then they were gone as Adrian super-sped off also using his super-strength to drag Acey with him. 

Whining Acey turned back into his human form, in which Adrian was now holding his ear.  
“Ouch ouch ouch, Adrian stop that!” He slapped his arm away from him. “I wasn’t going to attack, jeez.”

“What were you thinking?!” Adrian hissed.

“I was thinking about Ash-”

“So you decide to turn into a wolf when we are in the mortal world?!” Adrian stopped walking and blocked Acey’s way. “That’s the dumbest thing ever! Lucifer already has Alara, and that won’t be good if she turns on us!”

“You really think she would?” Acey lifted an eyebrow.

“Hell no, but she could always be brainwashed. I’m sure someone who could start a war, become a dictator, and live forever will be able to do that.”

“Crap, we really are in trouble aren't we?”

“You just noticed?” Adrian scowled.


	7. He was a Stranger….

“You what?!” Adrian whispered shouted in the back of a classroom. To him, it personally sucked to be back in school. May Falls never had college- heck, they didn’t even have any official high schools. You would mostly spend 7 years learning about history, math, science, the boring stuff, and then spend 4 years mastering the art of your magic and/or powers. 11 years of learning since they were four. Now here they were again, not just in any school but college! Alara tapped the desk nervously, her fingers tapping the wooden desk lightly.

“I said I’m staying here. I enrolled to attend here.” Alara sighed, rolling her eyes. Her hair was now up in a braided bun- school policy forbid long hair. “Now what did I hear about Acey chasing after the girl- Ash?” Acey, unlike Adrian and Alara, was in Math class. Strangely enough, they were only taking normal subjects instead of focusing on their career. But Lucifer’s words rang in her head. He arranged it for them- knowing they didn’t belong here anyways. Knowing no normal job would be enough for a angel, vampire, and wolf.

“Yep. He would have gotten into a fight with her boyfriend had I not interfered.” Adrian rolled his eyes this time. “But stop trying to change the subject!”

“Ms. Fétique, would you like to tell me what happened in 1932-” The teacher, whose name was too horrid to say, was interrupted by Alara.

“World War II started. Of course, it was a minor compared to World War IV, when the World was plunged into bitter blackness and the only light was the orange-red of bombings. Only a few thousands of people were left on the Earth. So, may I ask, why do you avoid this topic and instead focus on the past that barely ever happened? The world has seen more wars. Especially,” She finally relaxed a little, leaning back in her chair. “The current one.” The teacher was so astounded he dropped the stick he was holding.

“C-current one?”

“Oh come on,” Another boy piped in before Alara could explain. “Obviously the girl meant the ones with Mortals and Broken Ones.” Alara noticeably flinched. Adrian frowned and looked for whoever the boy was before spotting a white boy with blue eyes. A tattoo consisting of a line with three triangles was under his right eye. He, unlike all the other boys, wore the color red and black only but for his white shirt.

“We do not discuss such things!” The teacher roared and slammed a fist down on the table.

“Why do you hate Broken Ones so much?” The boy demanded, earning a glare from the teacher.

“Braedon. Detention. An Hour.” He growled. Braedon shrugged as he got up and grabbed a sticky note.

“This is more like high school than college.” Adrian whispered under his breath. Braedon walked back to his seat with his shoulders high up. Alara realized he was showing that a scary teacher didn’t… well, scare him.

“No, this is more like May Falls than the other world.” Alara shot back, watching as Braedon laughed with some other boys. Small sharp fangs glistened in the light of the classroom. Not one of vampires or werewolves, but one of nekos. Or maybe a kitsune. Both which were rare. As if he sensed her, Braedon turned around and caught her staring. Blushing looked down and began her work. Alara looked back just in time to see him turn and walk out the door, with a swishing tail behind him.

Twenty minutes later Alara couldn't focus. Her eyes kept wandering off to Braedon, who she knew for sure was a Kitsune. A kitsune! One of the rarest kind of Broken Ones- unfortunately also considered evil or mischievous.

“Look’s like Ash was right.” Adrian muttered when he saw her staring at Braedon. “Earth to Alara, did you even hear me?”

“Of course I did.” Alara stuck out her lower lip in a pouty expression, earning a smile from Adrian. How weird she could be sometimes. “Anyways, what did Ash say?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what Lucifer said.”

“Ugh, don’t you see I can’t tell you here-” Alara ran a hand through her hair.

“Why not?” Acey interrupted Alara. This time they all had the same class, and Alara loved it, although it did seem weird to be a course at college. After all, why would Archery be common in the normal life? She aimed her bow at the bulls eye and narrowed her eyes, then aimed slightly up. Her fingers pulling the string taut, she looked at Acey.

“Because here is not the proper place.” She said while letting go. It hit in the red area, but not in the middle.

“How are you so good at this,” Adrian grumbled as he tried to hold the string back. “It’s impossible.”

“Yo, Adrian.” Braedon called. “Here let me show you how to do this.” Braedon started talking to Adrian and teaching him how to hit the bullseye, while in the background Finn was just using telekinesis. 

“I think I got it,” He frowned and secretly used his super strength to pull it back. But he aimed it at the bullseye and let go, so it fell into the grass instead.

“Aim above the bullseye, Adrian.” Acey laughed with Alara giggling.

“Whatever,” He frowned and focused on aiming it slightly above. Pulling the string back, he felt a tingling sense like something would happen but ignored it. Letting go he felt the hiss before the heat. 

Then the students were flying back as an explosion came from his bullseye.

“What happened?!” Alara asked, somehow not shouting and probably for the better otherwise another explosion would have happened thanks to her sonic scream.

“I don’t think you realize this but Night Sky College is a school for Broken Ones in the real world.” Braedon explained as he grabbed Alara’s hand and beckoned for Adrian and Acey to follow. “People can come and go- unfortunately, we also get attacks. Lets just say… there’s some royalty here.”

“I don’t think my Uncle’s men would follow me here,” She muttered under her breath. “So someone else here is royal?”

“Someone else? What are you talking about?”

“Just answer the question, please.” Alara asked as they turned a corner.

“Yea, and unfortunately you’re talking to him.” The grip on her wrist loosened as if he expected her to run away, but she refused to.

“Yea? Well, same. You said everybody here are Broken Ones, right?”

“Not everybody, like our History teacher who, God forbids, hate Broken Ones.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She stopped and, ignoring the surprised look that said ‘are-you-crazy?!’ from Braedon, she turned around. Adrian and Acey ran past her, Nita following Acey happily. 

“If you’re worried for ‘the sweet little angel,’ don’t be.” Adrian said as he bent over gasping for air next to Acey, who seemed unaffected by the running. “She’s anything but an angel.”

“Really? I thought she was one, literally. I mean, her posture, her appearance, everything about her practically screams that.” Braedon tilted his head as he watched Alara await for the men that had attacked. “Perhaps I was wrong…”

“Ah, well it’s kind of complicated, she is an angel-” Acey began, petting Nina. A sonic scream interrupted him, but none of the boys were hurt.

“She- how can an angel do that?” Braedon asked, slack jawed.

“Because she’s not just an angel-” Adrian started.

“Come on guys.” Alara ran past them, concerned. “Looks like we aren’t the only one who found the portal.”

“What portal?”

“Braedon, there is way too many questions you’re going to have.” Acey laughed as Adrian made a pissed off face.

“I have no doubt.” Braedon nodded.

Five minutes later they sat in the Principle’s office- namely, Lucifer. He had deep black eyes that seemed to always be stuck in a glare forever and short black hair. He was tall like his assistant, but he gave off the aura that you did not want to cross him.

“You can not just come to my school and wreak havoc. This is a school of order and rules. Not a playground!” Lucifer looked at Alara, knowing she was the main reason. “And you, young woman. I know very well you destroyed my investigative troop, but that-”

“Investigative?” Adrian sneered. “They attempted to kill her the first time, declared War, and then depleted us of our magic!”

“Did I tell you that you could speak?” Lucifer glared.

“Adrian, you don’t understand. Principle Lucifer didn’t cause the chaos- and he didn’t declare war either. King Tiber was the chaos maker. And that wasn’t his group the day they attacked us. Yesterday, yes it was his group looking for the one who had destroyed an army. Namely, me. But there’s another group out there.” Alara looked at her hands.

“Ok, what is going on?” Braedon shook his head, ultimately confused.

“Braedon you may leave.” Just like that Lucifer’s anger disappeared.

“I’m not leaving until someone explains what is going on. I’m the grandson of Goddess of Kitsune- I think I deserve to know.” He crossed his arms.

“What it means,” Adrian had a look of shock as he caught on to what that meant. “That her uncle revealed the Broken Ones. Not only that-”

“But there is a third party consisted of both mortals and Broken Ones.” Braedon finished, also catching on. “If that’s the case, then we are in big trouble.”

“Big doesn’t even define it.” Alara muttered.


	8. Kitsune Prince

“Thanks for letting us stay here.” Acey grinned as he sat down on one of the soft waterbeds in the room. The bed jiggled and shaped under his and Nita’s weight. Although Nita was confused about the bed, she loved it.

“I hope Alara is doing alright. She seemed pretty shaken up after the meeting with Lucifer.” Braedon nodded to Acey, sitting on a cushioned chair. Everything about the room screamed royal- the red and golden wallpapers, soft bed specifically for one of the students need, red cushioned chairs that curved elegantly.

“This is more like a palace than a dorm, how did this all fit into one place?” Adrian remarked, eyeing everything in the room.

“This is more like a palace than a dorm room.” Adrian said as he scanned the beauty of the chandelier above them.  
“Thanks,” Braedon grinned. “Each dorm room is built to suit the needs of the occupants. It says so in the pamphlet you get when you guys came.”

“Pamphlet? We didn’t get any pamphlet.” Acey frowned as he slightly jumped up and down on the water bed.

“You remind me of my childhood self,” Braedon laughed, shaking his head. “And that’s because you are not officially enrolled. Alara, on the other hand, is so she got one.” Acey merely nodded, still bouncing on the bed.

“College is… weird. We only have eleven years of learning at May Falls. Seven for the main subjects like science, math, and so on. Then four more years for learning how to harness our powers.” Adrian finally sat on one of the other waterbed, wincing when it jiggled as if a dagger cut him.

“Lucky.” Braedon smiled. “All we have is… oh lets see. You can start education when you are six years old, and you have twelve years of school not including college.”

“I will never understand mortals.” Acey shook his head.

“True.” Adrian and Braedon both nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Braedon got up and opened the door. A lanky woman looked down her nose at them and sniffed as if she saw something nasty.

“Get dressed and go to the auditorium. Principle Lucifer has an event planned.” Her voice was raspy and full of distaste. She quickly turned around and stomped in her high heels down the hallway to the next dorm.

“She’s fun.” Adrian rolled his eyes. “And what does that mean?”

“It means we have to get dress and go to the auditorium!” Acey laughed as he bounded off the bed and ran into the closet.

“Is by any chance he is also a kitsune? He is full of energy.” Braedon leaned against the wall, already in his uniform.

“No chance.” Adrian walked into the second closet. “Well as far as I know Acey doesn’t like secrets.”

♢⋄♢

“Before I go into details of the event, we all know the tradition of welcoming new guests. Today we not only have one or two, but three unique guests with us. One of them has already decided to enroll. Alara Fétique, Adrian Maddox, and Acey Otsanda, we hope you will enjoy your stay.” Polite clapping and some murmurs went around as the students of Night Sky looked around for the new visitors. Alara, however, was not there.

“Wait, where’s Alara?” Adrian hissed under his breath so no one would hear them.

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s taking a break?” Acey shrugged.

“Yea. Maybe in the back of a van.” Adrian shot back.

“I don’t see why you worry. Isn’t she strong enough to defeat an army? That’s what you told me.” Braedon said, although he too was starting to get worried and look around.

“We found out King Tiber, her uncle, wants to kill her. That was his men that attacked earlier. If she grows of age, a.k.a next year, she will overtake the throne. Pretty sure that Tiber doesn’t want that.” Adrian was starting to shove past students to the exit with Acey and Braedon following him.

“What else should I know about?”

“Nothing much. We already explained the rest to you.” Acey held open the door. Thankfully, Principle Lucifer had not seen them. Unfortunately, the lanky woman was there. She sniffed when she saw them.

“And where do yo- why are you handing me a tissue?” She looked in shock at Acey who held out a tissue.

“You keep sniffing. I thought you needed this.”

“Oh you nasty little vermin!” She narrowed her eyes, throwing the tissue down. “Go back inside at once. You have no need to be here.”

“Yes we do. It seems you must be blind, because one of the students did not arrive.” Braedon stepped past Acey and stared at the woman in the eye. “I was trying to help you because if Principle Lucifer was to find out… well…”

“Fine! But if you are not back in fifteen minutes, I’m giving you detention!” She stepped aside and sniffed again.

“Can she really do that?” Acey whispered to Braedon, who nodded.

“Don’t worry, she won’t be able to give us detention. Because we will be back. Or her butt will be out of here. Either one is fine.” Braedon shrugged as he walked down the hall. As he walked he started slowing down. Acey noticed and tilted his head.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Braedon asked without looking behind. Even Adrian noticed he was slowing down now.

“You’re slowing down.” Adrian stepped in front of him. Sweat was visibly starting to show on his forehead.

“Yea. I haven’t ate in a while, so it’s hard to keep this form.” Braedon side stepped and walked past them.

“Then show your real form! It’s what I do-” Acey trailed off, then laughed as if something funny happened. He shrugged. “But yea, why don’t you do that?”

“Because it’s dangerous. My real form-” Braedon turned the corner and collided with the assistant principal.

“What are you three doing here?” She stared down at them.

“Oh, they’re my friends.” Alara ducked from behind him and walked to them. “Sorry guys… I was lost…” She bit her lips. 

“See? She’s fine.” Acey grinned.

“You four get back to the auditorium now.”The assistant principal boomed, then turned around and continued down the hallway.

“You guys were looking for me?” Alara raised an eyebrow.

“Well yea. Tiber’s men are out to get you. I mean, they even attacked you at this school! Obviously they know about the portal.” Adrian crossed his arms. “Why did you have to be a fal-”

“Guys, seriously we should get back. You three have already made Principal Lucifer mad.” Braedon laughed as he ran down the hallway to the auditorium.

“Race?!” Acey barked as he ran after Braedon as well.

“Those two are very alike at time.” Alara simply said as she walked after them.

“Agreed.”

“Hey why are you guys walking?” Acey yelled behind his shoulder.

“Oh I don’t know… because it’s against the rule to run.” Alara shrugged as if that was supposed to be known. Although it was.

Acey came to a complete stop in the middle of the hall, kicking up a bit of dust. “Oops.” He said apologetically “I… uh… forgot?”

“No you didn’t, you had no way of knowing after all.” She laughed. “Seriously Acey, I still know you like a best friend should.” When they reached the doors, Principal Lucifer’s voice still echoed across the auditorium.

“16 minutes.” The sniffing lady glared at them. “But you’re lucky. I’ll take pity on you and let you go inside without a detention pass.”

“Thanks?” Alara cast a confused glance at Acey, who just shrugged and went inside the dark auditorium.

“My my, here comes the late ones.” A honey like voice whispered in front of them as a smile appeared. “I wonder where they went, oh yes I do.” It moved, forming the words.

“Ok what the hell is this?” Adrian swiped at the smile, which dissolved.

“That’s not nice!” The voice cried. “But mice is.” It giggled, no doubt a girl.

“Kat you are going to get in trouble.” Braedon rolled his eyes. “Anyways, were you stalking us the whole time?”

“Maybe.” The voice, Kat, giggled. As they went to sit down unnoticed but for the students they passed, the empty seat next to them shimmered and a girl with light olive skin, violet eyes, and long braided lavender hair appeared in it.

“Woah! Wait a second, are you a Cheshire Cat?” Alara whispered, since she was the one next to her.

“Yep! It’s awesome.” Kat giggled. “Anyways, Alara, I was supposed to be your new roomie. You just never came.” Kat shrugged.

“I… didn’t? Huh.” Alara looked confused as she looked at Principle Lucifer, still announcing the event.

“Now when you guys are doing the Scavenger Hunt tomorrow, you will need to follow rules. Weapons and magic allowed, but please do not try to fight. If the opposing person gets hurt, you are out! Once you find all the things on your list, you are to go to the library and return all items to Sharron. She will make sure they are not fake and give prizes to the first group and so on until the fifteenth. If you are the sixteenth group to find the item, you will not get a prize. Now, go back to your dorm. Or, if you want, stay and find your team consisting of 5 members. Familiars do not count as members.”

“I think we know who is in our group.” Alara looked at the others, who nodded. “Adrian, Acey, Braedon, and me… that’s only four… but if we include Kat…” Alara turned to Kat with a smile.

“Omg please can I be in the group?” Kat’s eyes brightened as she grinned.

“Of course.” Acey nodded his agreement, although Adrian and Braedon looked uncertain. “Oh come on. She can’t be worse than Ash and Finn.” Acey looked at Adrian, who seemed to consider it then nodded.

“Those two? They are nice. I wonder why you hate them.” Braedon said. “But I’m ok with Kat being in the group.”


	9. Ready, Set, Hunt!

Alara woke up to a knock on their dorm door. Kat was already awake and cooking something in their mini kitchen, which was obvious by the smell of greasy bacon and sweet aroma of waffles.

“I got it!” Alara shouted as she stumbled out of bed. It didn’t occur to her to change out of her neko kitty pajama bottoms until she saw Braedon and the others standing in front of the door. “Oh umm…” Alara looked down at her pajama.

“Sorry for interrupting, but the hunt started. Can we come in?” Braedon refused to meet her eye, instead observing the neat and tidy room. Two beds, one white and black and the other purple and blue, both rested on opposite sides. A big pink shaggy rug sat in the middle of the room, big enough to reach the end of both bedposts. The black flat-screen tv in the middle was still on and showing the news of the outside world. The door leading to the kitchen was open, where Kat was singing along to a pop song. Drawers were standing on the end of each bed, Kat’s messy and some clothes on the floor in a heap next to it unlike Alara, where her dresser was neat and a collection of glass birds sast neatly arranged.

“Of course!” The voice of Kat was so loud all but Acey was startled.

“Thanks. Jeez Kat, you nearly gave us a heart attack.” Braedon stepped in, sitting on the comfy chesterfield couch.

“I’m in here!” Kat giggled. She emerged wearing a blue aprons with black swirls on it. Five plates of bacon and waffles topped with maple syrup and blueberries was balanced on her hands and arms.

“Wow Kat. You must be a magician!” Acey stared at the plates with longing.

“You pick up a few things as a waitress. Anybody hungry?” When they all nodded she grinned and set them all on the counter-like table in which they all sat down on a stool to eat. “So did you get a list?” Kat asked as she broke off a piece of bacon and ate it.

“Yemp. Ome fhings ah eathe but uders ah hader.” Acey said while chewing his waffle.

“Manners, Acey.” Alara laughed, then explained when the others gave her puzzled glances. “Yep. Some things are easy but others are harder. Anyways, what’s on it?”

“Pretty simple things like staples or paper clips, but then it gets harder like lavender oil and the old school uniform.” Braedon replied, taking out a sheet of paper and reading it. First thing is staple.”

“That’s easy, we just go to a class.” Adrian had already finished his bacons.

“Yes but if the others are already there, then we have a problem.” Braedon countered.

“Ok then I’ll get it.” Suddenly Adrian disappeared and the door was open. Another few seconds and he was back with a red stapler.

“Next is a marker.”

“I have one in my bag.” Kat got off the stool and rummaged through her brown side bag and pulled out a collection of markers. “Which one?”

“Any.” Braedon smiled, taking a pink highlighter. “Now we need to find rose quartz crystals…”

“Seriously? Where do they expect us to find that?” Acey swallowed the last bit of his waffle and tilted his head.

“I saw some in the garden earlier, the one with the mirror pool.” Alara shrugged. “It’s not well known, so I think we are safe for a while on retrieving that one.”

“Yea. Maybe we should get out of here and make our way to it while collecting other things.” Braedon suggested. “After Alara changes, of course.” Alara’s face turned red as she muttered something while taking some clothes out of the drawer.

“Thanks for pointing that out...” She walked into the bathroom and came out a minute later wearing a loose white shirt with black leggings since it wasn’t a school day.

“Ok. Next up is a paper cup, or plastic paper cup.”

“In the kitchen,” Kat rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen. She emerged with a plastic paper cup and a grocery bag. “Please put all objects in here.” They did so and then left the dorm room, Alara locking the door behind her.

“Is it me or are they making this easy and then hard for no reason?” Acey asked, thinking. “Obviously it isn't, but I mean… why would they do that?”

“Throwing a twist into the story.” Adrian replied. “Making it seem so easy and then making it harder.”

“I guess… but there are 30 items.” Braedon raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of items. Anyways, next up is mayo package. That’s harder, since we don’t have mayo packs and only the jar of mayo with a pump.”

“Then that’s a job for me!” Kat purred. “Obviously since I can always…” She lowered her voice as to not be overheard. “Sneak out of campus, and get what I need whenever I need it.”

“Ok.” Braedon looked at the list as Kat disappeared, off to find a mayo packet. “Now the old uniform. That’s hard, since it's been seventeen years since they changed the uniform.”

“Why did you almost let me leave? I have that too.” Kat giggled, still invisible. “Anything else I need to get?” Braedon nodded and gave her a few more items before they continued down the hallway. Other groups of students were arguing or looking stressed while a few were calm and collected and getting the items on the list.

“Ok now…” Braedon scanned the list. “A piece of a cloud. Huh?”

“That’s easy. It’s a science thing… You can create a cloud. Here, I’ll go to the lab and make one.” Alara walked off.

“Acey can you send Nita after her?”

“Sure.” Acey whistled and crouched as Nita came running to them. “Hey girl. Go follow Alara.” Nita barked happily and trotted off after Alara, which seemed a little weird since she was a wolf. As the boys continued they gathered more items until finally Kat and Alara returned.

“Only 3 more items.” The grocery bag was perfectly balanced on Nita’s back as to not create holes. “But they are the hardest…”

“Really? A shark tooth wasn’t the hardest? Luckily I had one from a vacation…” Kat muttered.

“Nope.” Braedon shook his head. “A wheat penny. Those things are hard to find.”

“Hard? More like impossible! Where are we going to find pennies from 1950’s?” Adrian looked bewildered.

Acey snapped his fingers and said “I got it, the vending machines. Don’t they always give out old pennies?” He got confused looks from all of them. “What? You know, soda and snack… dispensers.”

“Yea we get that part, but how do you expect us to get the pennies?” Kat asked, tilting her head. It just occurred to Acey that Kat had… well, cat ears. Acey held up a crisp 100 dollar bill with lipstick marks on it. Everyone gawked, not at the large amount of money but, at the marks of hot pink lipstick. Kat seemed a little disappointed but that was quickly covered by her giggling.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend?” She raised an eyebrow.

Stuttering Acey was able to say, “Uh… yeah… heh heh.” Making it seem like he was hiding something else.

“And you got upset when you found out I had a secret… or two..?” Alara crossed her arms but had a smile... until she said the last word. Then she was frowning and looking at her hands with a confused face.

“Secret? What secret? I don't have any secrets. Nope, no secrets here.” Acey said really quickly.

“Spill.” Adrian demanded

“Uh… I’d rather not, it would ruin me.” Acey said trying to reason with Adrian.

“Spill.” 

Whimpering, Acey told his secret.

♢⋄♢

“So let me get this straight,” Adrian said trying to wrap his head around what Acey had just stated. “You are an Otsanda, and all this time I thought of you as a boy?!?!”

“It actually makes sense in a way. How else would a girl get along with a boy?” Alara shrugged. Out of them all, Adrian seemed the most surprised. Kat just seemed shocked and disappointed. Braedon was speechless, and Nita… well she already knew everything.

“Is Acey even your real name?” Braedon blinked, as if this was all a dream and he would wake up soon to find that Acey was still a boy.

“No my real name is Calliope.” She said. As she did, a long black wisp of smoke surrounded Acey and when it disappeared Acey was.. A girl. The only major difference was she looked more feminine and had long black hair.

“Seriously?” Adrian let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “The secrets we keep…”

“I’m… uh…” said Calliope, “really, really sorry I kept this from you. But we need to get back to the hunt?”

“Hold on, why do I feel like something is… off?” Alara asked, still looking confused.

“What do you mean by off?” Calliope asked.

“I feel like being the niece of King Tiber isn’t my only secret…”

“Well you're a falle-” Calliope was cut off and appeared to have lost her voice.

“What?” Alara looked up at Calliope. “Nevermind, we should hurry if we want to find the other items.”

“Yep. The next one is… keys to the basement? They have a basement?” Braedon reread the list again.

“Ohhhh this is a job for me!” Kat giggled and disappeared. A few rooms away a door opened ever so slightly- the principal’s office. A moment later it shut and then Kat reappeared dangling a golden key in the air. “The real one is right here!” She whispered, then put it in the bag on Nita’s back.

“Sneaky cat.” Braedon laughed, then read the last item. “A… mouse. Why a mouse? This list just got weird.”

“MOUSES!” Kat shouted before turning into a purple cat with black markings on her right paw, over her nose, and left eye. “Also my job.” The cat ran off down the hallway going who knows where.

“I am so glad we chose Kat to be with us.” Alara smiled.

“Agreed. Although I bet I could do better.” Calliope gave a teasing grin as Kat returned in her human form holding not one but two mouses, both white.

“Awww look at the cuties.” Kat purred, stroking both of them since they were balanced on her back. “Do we have to give them to the evil librarian?”

“Sadly yes.” Adrian took one of the mouse out of her palm and held it with a distasteful look. “Can we hurry? I don’t like mouses.” 

“Then don’t take Mr. Napoleon!” Kat gritted her teeth and snatched the mouse back. Adrian looked at her with a weird face but shrugged it off.

“Like I said, let’s go.” Adrian stalked off ahead of them.

Braedon laughed and told him, “Wrong way.”

“I knew that.” Suddenly Adrian was behind them, heading to the library. The three girls giggled and followed after him with Braedon trailing after them deep in thoughts.

♢⋄♢

When they reached the library, it seemed as if it had changed since Acey- or Calliope, had chased Ash here. In fact, it had. The leather chairs were replaced by stools around a round counter-top. The bookshelves had grown taller and seemed to reach the sky, if that was possible indoors. The librarian had suddenly appeared, sitting behind a curving brown desk and reading a book titled “How to Plant Sleeping Flowers Safely.” As they approached she looked up, revealing a young woman in her mid-20’s, with lucrious chestnut brown hair curled and sitting on her shoulders. Her deep green eyes scanned the kids, then landed on Nita and her bag of the items.

“Please take out the items one by one.” She smiled sweetly, making Alara and Kat fidget uncomfortably. She seemed to perfect to be real…

“Oh, um, ok sure.” Braedon stuttered, taking the bag off of Nita and setting it on the desk, then taking out each item one by one. By the time he was finished, Sharron was half smiling, half smirking.

“Is it me or does she go against the saying ‘Perfect people are never real and real people are never perfect?’” Kat leaned towards Alara, whispering. Mr. Napoleon was sitting on the desk, shuddering under Sharron the librarian’s gaze.

“Not you,” Alara whispered back, watching Mr. Napoleon. “Is that Mr. Napoleon? Anyways, look how he’s scared of her. She must be a-”

“Girls would you like your items back?” Sharron interrupted them, instead pushing Kat’s marker and pet mouse forward. The mouse of Kat’s palm squeaked in terror and Mr. Napoleon scrambled onto Alara’s shoulder, nesting in her long hair and trembling.

“No thanks.” Alara noticed how she had never given the old school uniform back.

“Ok. You guys are the first to complete the Scavenger Hunt, so today and tomorrow you will have free days, as well as all your meals paid for. You may not leave campus today, as the others will take it as a sign, but tomorrow you are free to do whatever you want.” Sharron did her creepy half smile and made shooing motions at them. The girls practically ran out of there but the boys were reluctant.

“You guys felt the aroma she gave off, right?” Calliope looked behind her, where the librarian watched them like a predator would watch prey. She shuddered, turning around.

“What aroma?” Adrian looked confused.

“I wonder if you were still Acey if you would have been clueless like them.” Kat put her hands on her hips and stared at Adrian like she was scolding him.

“I hope not.” Calliope shook her head. “She’s creepy. Too perfect.”

“Exactly! I think-” Alara turned around suddenly, feeling a presence. Sure enough the assistant principal was standing behind her.

“Alara Fétique, please come with me to the office.” She demanded.

“Wow, we never get a moment's worth of peace here.” Kat groaned. “I mean seriously, either there is school, events, or a principal and his assistant.” She stuck out her tongue at the assistant principal and disappeared.

“I will never like that trouble maker. And you,” She turned to glare at Braedon. “You go to your dorm. You never attended detention, so you will be locked in your dorm for two hours.”

“What?! But… I… No… I went straight there!” Braedon’s eyes widened. All he got in response was a long finger pointing down the hallway, to the dorm.

“I would suggest you accompany him, Adrian. And Otsanda,” The assistant principal wasn’t done just yet. “Or Acey, or whatever your name is now. You will be sharing a dorm with Kat and Alara. We are not too mean.” She laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle. “And Alara, come with me now!” Then she stormed off. Everybody gave each other a glance before going to where they were told to.


	10. Secrets From The Underground

“He locked my wilderness door!” Braedon shouted angrily, punching the door in front of him. It was elegantly curved with spirals and stars, yet so small only a big dog could get through.

“Wilderness door?” Adrian raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a bright white flash covered the room and he hissed in pain, closing his eyes.

“Sorry, can’t keep up human form.” The voice was higher, but still that of Braedon’s. Adrian slowly opened his eyes again, allowing it time for it to adjust. When it finally adjusted, he saw a white fox pacing around.

“Woah!” Adrian shouted and jumped up. “You have nine tails instead of one!”

“Yea. I’m a kitsune after all- this is the strongest possible. Or, at least, unless you are the Goddess of Kitsune. But i’m only the grandson.” The fox tilted its head and stared at him with big blue eyes. “Is everything ok?”

“This school is weird.” Was all Adrian said as he plopped back on his bed. “Anyways, I wonder why Alara is suddenly Miss Broken One.”

“What?” Braedon asked, his head still tilted.

“Didn’t you see? She was taken to the office three times.”

“Oh… Yea I guess you are right.” The voice seemed farther away, so Adrian sat up. Seeing fox Braedon pummeling the door with his tails made him laugh. He would have kept laughing had a knock not came from the door.

“It’s unlocked.” Both boys called out as Braedon scurried under his bed. One of his tail still stuck out, but Adrian pushed it in. He heard him whisper thanks.

“Uh hi… So is this the only element proof room?” A teenager boy stood in front of Adrian. His hair was short and silver, his eyes emerald green, and his ears pointy. It was obvious he was an elf.

“Yes.” Braedon said from underneath the bed.

“Uhh..?” The elf looked at the room. “Is there someone else here? And how is this element proof? It’s literally a royal room.”

“That’s true.” Adrian nodded. “Oh, come in.” He stepped aside as the boy walked in.

“It’s an element proof room all right,” Braedon poked his fox head out from under the bed. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Do you mind if I test it?” The elf asked. Adrian looked to Braedon and Braedon nodded his agreement, before crawling out and sitting down on his bed. Suddenly fire danced in the air. On closer inspection, Adrian saw it was actually a fire phoenix. The phoenix soared up till the flames touched the roof, then dived down and perched on the armrest of a chair. It didn’t engulf in flame. The phoenix made a strange music note noise and flew back to the elf, disappearing mid air.

“See? Fire-” Braedon was interrupted as another phoenix appeared, this time ice. As it did the same thing the room remained at room temperature. “How many phoenix's do you have?”

“Just three. Fire, ice, and air.” The elf smirked. “So um, Principle Lucifer told me this would be my dorm room?”

“Oh! Welcome. I’m Braedon the Kitsune.” Braedon jumped onto the floor and stretched his back, his head nearly touching the floor and his butt up high. “Don’t worry, you won’t see my like this often. I have to conserve my energy since I can’t feed on anything.”

“I honestly wouldn’t mind having a fox for a roommate.” The elf boy laughed. “I’m Theodore, but friends just call me Theo.”

“Hey Theo. I’m Adrian.” Adrian sat on his bed, grimacing as it moved but more familiar with it. “We used to have… oh I don’t even know.” 

“Same here. Acey, a boy or girl? Maybe both?” Braedon suggested.

“Acey?” Theo asked. “You used to have someone? What happened?”

“He had a secret- he was really a girl. Calliope. It’s so weird. I knew him since second grade, and Alara knew him longer. Yet none of us had any idea.” Adrian buried his face in his hand as Theo sat on the only free waterbed. “And before you ask, Calliope is a otsanda, Alara is a fallen angel, and Kat is a Cheshire Cat.”

“So of course I’m always snooping around.” A familiar voice said, and sitting right next to fox Braedon was cat Kat.

“AGH! Don’t do that Kat!” Braedon shouted, pawing at Kat who ducked the blow and purred.

“Well I had to tell someone. And Hi Theo!”

“Uh hi?” Theo’s right eyebrow was raised as he looked at the talking animals. “What is a girl doing in the boys dorm?”

“Because Alara’s in trouble.” Suddenly Kat was sitting on the chair the phoenix had been on, back in her human form. “I followed them to a basement. Luckily,” She smirked as she held up something golden. “I still have the key. I stole it back from Sharron just because.”

“Ok Kat, you can be annoying but I got to admit, you are clever.” Braedon said.

“Thanks. Aren’t cats clever anyways?”

“But curiosity is what killed the cat.” Theo spoke up, crossing his arm. “Why exactly is Alara important?”

“Because like I said, she’s a fallen angel. Not only that, but one of royalty. And she looks like a normal angel. So she’s pretty much wanted everywhere.” Adrian got up and took the key from Kat, who hissed in annoyance. “Let’s go find the basement.”

“I know where it is, obviously.” Kat stuck out her tongue at Adrian and walked past the three boys, were a shout came from the hallway. “Oops, forgot about the rule.” The voice of Kat giggled as she dragged Theo by the hand in order to lead them to the basement. When they arrived in an desolate hall, she reappeared and tiptoed down the hallway. A light ahead flickered and plunged them into darkness.

“This place is creepy.” Theo commented, accidentally bumping into Kat who hissed in annoyance and pain. “Sorry.”

“Shut up!” She whispered. “We are right in front of the door.” The door made a clicking sound as Kat unlocked it, only to have Braedon run past her and down the stairs. “Dumb boys.” She glared at the obvious white figure streaking down the stairs. Theo was next, then Kat, and then Adrian since he was comfortable with the darkness.

“Ohmygod,” Kat’s eyes widened as she reached the bottom of the stairs first somehow. She put a finger to her lip, just barely visible in the dim light. The boys stood behind her, her being the shortest at 4’10, and gaped at what they saw. Tables with gadgets and unknown items sat on the sides. A tv sounded from the background, only static by the annoying crackle coming from it. A chair with blue light emitting from it sat right in the middle. 

And on that chair was Alara, looking pained. Her eyes were shut and her hands were gripping the armrest tightly. No one was in there but for them.

“Alara!” Kat whispered-shouted just in case and ran to her. “Guys we need to get her out of this! Whatever it’s doing to her…” She looked around frantically. Adrian ran to the tables and looked for something that might work. Theo stood at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what to do but still scanning the room. Braedon ran over to help Kat.

“Children,” Said two female voices almost perfectly in sync. “What may you be doing down here?” 

“Saving our friend, monster!” Kat hissed as she clawed at the wires to no avail. She was suddenly picked up and thrown across the room by an unknown force. A crack could be heard as Kat hit the wall with her head, leaving a stain of blood on the smooth cement. She let out a groan, digging her nails into her skin to stay awake. Braedon backed off, looking around for where the voice was coming from.

“Awwww. Is the sly fox confused?” The voice sounded like it was coming from all around them. “Can you not figure out where we are? We’ll give you a hint. WE’RE IN YOU HEAD!” Before he blacked out he saw Kat be picked up again and thrown.

Theo stood watching as chaos erupted. Braedon blacking out, Kat falling in and out of consciousness, and Adrian… ‘Wait where did he go?’ Theo wondered searching the room frantically for any sign of their 3rd party member. When he found no one, he walked over to Alara and felt a strange field of magic around her. “Alara, can you hear me?” He asked, unsure of what he was doing. Nothing happened. “Alara,” He said again, knowing better than to touch the field. He walked around, seeing a strange black mark located right on the bottom middle of her neck. Looking around and hesitantly reaching forward to reveal the mark, he realized it was part of a tree. He moved her shirt down more and revealed a circle, with the tree on it. Strange markings were inside the circle. “A tree of life?” Suddenly Alara jerked forward, falling to the ground in a heap. Adrian reappeared, looking confused about what happened.

“Hmm? Where am I-” He saw Alara and his eyes widened. “Oh right. I… What happened?” He shook his head.

“No idea.” Theo bent down and held Alara, who was breathing hard and shaking. Kat and Braedon woke up at the same time, as if something had woken them up. Maybe something had. “Are you ok?” He asked everybody. Braedon and Adrian nodded yes, but Kat gave a groan in reply and Alara didn’t even answer, now holding her head.

“I th-think…” Kat’s voice trailed off. “We nee-ed… a doctor…” Her speech slurred and she began closing her eyes until Braedon slapped her with one of his nine tails. She jolted awake, wincing.

“Yea. The girls are in need of medical help.” Adrian picked up Alara with ease, while Theo got Kat. Braedon looked around. 

“What was that thing that attacked us?” Braedon tilted his head, cautiously stepping forward.

“I don’t know, but whatever it was it must have really hurt her.” Theo looked at Alara, who was still holding her head with her eyes closed.

“N-no, I- I can wa-walk.” Alara stuttered at last, taking deep breaths and opening her eyes.

“I know you can't,” Adrian said. “It would be ideal for me to carry you.”

“You just saw my dark side,” She snapped back. “It would be safer for me to walk.” Just like that she seemed healthier, although she was still visibly shaking.

Adrian set Alara on her feet and seconds later she collapsed. “See I told you.” he said smirking. All he got in response was a glare.

“Back up a bit, did you say dark side? You mean that was you?” Theo exclaimed, already at the stairs with Braedon.

“Thank you for paying attention.” She nodded. “But yes. That’s what the machine does… and brainwashing too. We need to destroy it before we leave. It’s too dangerous.” Adrian looked at the machine with uncertainty.

“What I don’t understand is how was that you, when you were the one sitting in the chair?” Theo asked, giving a puzzled glance at the blue light.

“Conscious. Or something like that.” She shook her head. “I don’t know-”

“You forgot about me!” Calliope bounded out from underneath a table in wolf form.

“AGH! Calliope! Don’t do that!” Braedon shouted, startled. Calliope giggled and nudged Alara.

“But that was scary. By the way guys, you forgot Kat is dying.” She said as if this was not important. Theo cursed under his breath and bounded up the stairs with Braedon following him like a puppy following its owner. “And I can destroy the machine!” Suddenly Calliope was on the machine, ripping it to shreds.

“Uhh… down girl?” Adrian laughed.

“Haha, so funny.”

“What? Come on, you know it was.” Adrian shrugged.

“No, it wasn’t.” Alara gave him a matter-of-factly stare.

“Whatever, it’s done.” Calliope sat on her hind and stuck out her tongue at Adrian. The three old friends went up the stairs quickly, Alara leaning heavily against Calliope’s wolf form. They got lucky with no one being down there, and it would not be good if they ran into someone here. Especially the principal’s assistant, who had a secret that would soon be revealed.


	11. Red, Red...

“Why is the world flashing red and white?” Kat whispered, her throat parched. She could see someone sitting next to her with white, or maybe silver, but her vision was blurry and the world was still tilting. Also, red and white specks danced across her line of sight, taunting her. She hissed and swiped at an imaginary fleck, annoyed when it didn’t appear. The figure stood over her and she realized she was lying down. At least the world stopped tilting and blurring, but she still saw red and white specks. “Why am I here?” She whispered again.

“You suffered head trauma,” He spoke softly as if she was fragile and one word could hurt her. Maybe it would. She did feel fragile like glass. Maybe she was the silence until the words were spoken, and then broken like a glass just like that. She smiled at the thought of imagining silence shattering like glass when broken. Braedon touched her softly, causing goosebumps to go up her arm. “You’ve been out for a day. We were all worried.” Still, that soft voice, not exactly whispering but not exactly talking either. It made her feel like a child being scolded. She didn’t like that.

“Is Alara… you know, free?” She coughed. No doubt whispering wasn’t doing her good. She needed water.

“Yea.” He seemed nervous, shifting from side to side. He was hiding something. However, Kat couldn’t focus on that. What she was focusing was on her throat, on fire. She coughed more as she inhaled some of the smoke. Braedon looked around quickly, his white hair messy and unbrushed. He disappeared, walking away from her, taking the warmth she felt with him. Kat opened her mouth to cry out, but all that came was a whimper. “Don’t worry Kat. Here’s some water.” Braedon reappeared, handing her a plastic cup. Something sloshed inside. With shaky hands Kat managed to prop herself up against a cushioned wall, then reached out for the cup, her hands still shaking. Braedon shook his head. “You’ll spill it,” He insisted, worry sparkling in his eyes.

“I don’t need a nanny,” She tried to laugh but all that came out was harsh coughing.

“In this case, you do. But you’re stuck with me.” Braedon smiled slightly, holding the cups to her parted lips and tilting it slightly. Kat was grateful for the fire to be relieved at last. She drank it all and then another one before she felt better.

“Why are you here?” She asked softly in case the would return.

“I was worried. Alara damaged you pretty bad.” His smile disappeared.

“Alara? But that wasn’t her. I was right next to her!” Kat spoke quickly, forgetting about her fragile state.

“That was Alara’s dark side, but her conscience. Or something,” He quickly added. “We aren’t sure. But it’s done for. Hey,” He softly pushed her back against the cushioned wall. “You need to stay in the bed.” So it wasn’t a wall- it was a bedpost with pillows against it.

“I don’t want to.” Kat stuck out her lower lips and wrinkled her nose, giving off a babyish pout.

“Not your decision.” He chuckled. “Do you want to see Alara? I mean, even after what I told you?”

“Yea. She’s still my roomie.” Kat nodded.

“Ok. I’ll send her in.” He disappeared, once again taking the warmth with him. Shivering in her bed, Kat heard the sound of the dorm room open and soon saw Alara. Unlike Braedon her hair was neat and put up in a bun, but she was worried and relieved when she saw Kat.

“I thought I killed you.” Alara sighed. “I’m so sorry Kat. You shouldn’t have suffered this.” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Relax, Alara. I’m not dead. Yet.” Both girls giggled. “But seriously, it’s ok. It wasn’t you who purposely sat in that chair, right? From what I understand, it harnessed your dark powers and used it.”

“Braeden told you that?” Alara looked surprised.

“Nope, I just figured it out. Not too hard.”

“It’s still my fault you got smacked into the wall. Your head is still stitched up.” Alara looked sadly at her hands. “I would understand if you never wanted to see my again.”

“Woah slow down there Alara. The only reason I would want you gone is because I’m crazy. It wasn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself.” Kat gave a smile, trying to cheer up Alara.

“Yea, ok.” She didn’t sound like she believed it. “I’ll tell the others you are awake.” Then she turned around and left the room before Kat could protest. Kat sighed and dragged her knees to her chest, burrowing her head in it. She didn’t like being alone. She didn’t like small spaces either. Ever since she was a little girl, every since the incident, she was claustrophobic. Tears slid down her cheeks and she cried softly. Sometimes, when someone has been too strong, they need to let go of the pain they held in for so long.

♢⋄♢

“You were in there for a while.” Calliope smirked as she leaned towards Braedon, across the cafe table.

“And Alara was hardly in there.” He shrugged. Alara and Adrian were showing Theo around, since he was the newest member of the group.

“Blah blah that’s not the point. Do you like Kat?” Calliope giggled. “I can imagine it- strong, handsome Braedon kissing mischievous, sweet Kat.” Braedon’s face turned as red as the embers of a fire.

“Are you kidding? I like her as a friend, not as a girlfriend.”

“Mmmmhm.” Calliope raised her eyebrows and bit her lips. “Riiiiight. Ok, well if I told Kat that you weren’t interested in her, you wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would you even need to tell her?”

“Maybe because she likes you?” Calliope smirked again.

“I know what you’re playing at, and you won’t get me to admit I like Kat.” Braedon crossed his arms, thinking that ended the discussion. But of course, it didn’t.

“You just admitted it! You like Kat!” She said the last sentence over and over in a sing song voice. Some other students gave them curious glances but Calliope ignored them, jumping out of her seat. “I need to tell Kat!”

“No, you don’t!” Braedon said quickly, stumbling out of his seat. “She needs rest.”

“Nonsense! You won’t tell her, so let me do it for you!” Calliope ran out of the cafe with Braedon following. “Just think of me as… a wingwoman! I’m sure Kat will be delighted to hear you like her.”

“But if she isn’t, it’s done!” Braedon was fast. Calliope was faster. Calliope reached the dorm room first, where a few boys and girls walked together, talking in hushed voices.

“I doubt that.” Calliope opened the door and ran inside. Braedon was forced to lean against the door, since running into a girl’s room without being invited was against protocol.

“Dang it, Calliope. I liked Acey better…” He kicked nothing as he strained to hear what was going on inside. All he could catch was “hospital” and “days, if not a week.” Calliope reemerged looking annoyed.

“She’s not here. Went to the hospital so the doctors could monitor her. She’s going to be there for a few days.”

“Yes!” Braedon grinned. “Then who was that you were talking to?”

“Just me.” Alara poked her head out. “Adrian and Theo are practicing Archery.”

“Unless, of course, Adrian hurt himself.” Theo interrupted them. “The arrow grazed his wrist and I had to take him to the nurse. I know I’m new, but is hurting yourself common here?”

“Nope.” Braedon replied, scratching his head. “Wait, Kat is at the hospital? Isn’t the closest one a mortal hospital?”

“Yea.” Calliope nodded.

“Why is she there? She’s a Broken One…” Theo trailed off, looking through the window.

“Maybe the dangers aren’t over yet. The assistant principal, Ms. Luna?” Alara looked at them. “She’s the one who put me in the chair.” Nobody said anything, staring at her speechless.

“Are you sure?” Calliope frowned.

“Yes. When you bumped into her looking for me, I wasn’t lost. She had taken me downstairs and brainwashed me to forget that I was a fallen angel. I don’t remember much, but I’m pretty sure I saw a shadow.” When they gave her wary looks, she glared back at them. “Fine, don’t believe me. But I know what I saw.” Then she closed the door.

“She seemed pretty sure…” Theo’s gaze wandered down the hallway. “And if she isn’t wrong, then Ms. Luna might be a reason why Adrian got hurt. She was watching us when he aimed the bow and it hit him instead.”

“Oh my god. This is really serious.” Calliope leaned against the door, blinking rapidly. “So we really are in danger here.”

“I think so.” Braedon nodded. “But who took Kat to the hospital?”

“The nurse. She returned an hour ago. Don’t worry, Nurse Rea really hates Ms. Luna.” Theo assured Braedon.

“Doesn’t mean she could have been brainwashed! If Kat gets discovered there, she’s dead.” Braedon paced back and forth. “First hurting Alara emotionally by forcing her to hurt her friends, then by nearly killing Kat, sending an arrow to hit Adrian, and now leading Kat to her doom. What will be next?”

“How about saving Kat?” Theo looked outside the glass, showing the front campus gate. Beyond the gates lay dark stormy clouds, as if the campus was protected by a force field. “She’s smart and mischievous, but she’s also a Broken One. She won’t stand a chance against the angry mob.”


	12. Traveling Time

“Why is it so… deserted? No pun intended.” Braedon did a full circle. Alara, Adrian, Braedon, Calliope, and Theo had all passed the campus territory and onto mortal’s territory. The only problem was… they were located in the middle of the desert. As the group turned around, they realized the campus looked like it was being built. “Weird.” Braedon looked both sides, then stepped forward. Instantly he disappeared in front of the other’s.

“Whaaa?” Alara trailed off, then stepped onto campus ground as well. The others followed. When they passed back onto campus ground, the grey storm clouds returned. Braedon shrugged and ran through again, then called out for them. The others followed again, jaws dropping when they saw not a desert but people wearing… 80’s wear?

“Wow, Alara.” Braedon laughed. “You look like one of the 80’s girl. You too, Calliope.” Both girls were nearly identical clothes, with leggings covered over by leg warmers, a shirt with one side slipping down their shoulders, and a big pink bow.

“You three look no better,” Alara laughed. Sure enough the three boys were wearing super tight clothes. Adrian made a sour face as he tried to walk.

“I don’t like this.” He attempted to squat but a ripping sound could be heard and he quickly ran back onto campus, once again disappearing.

“I think this might be a traveling time machine.” Calliope said, then made a perplexed face. “Traveling time. Traveling time. Why can’t I say traveling time?”

“Traveling time?” Now it was Theo making a confused face. “That’s weird.”

“In a way, it does make sense.” Both Braedon and Alara said. “Oh, you can go.” They both turned red while the others laughed.

“I think we are traveling to the past every time.” Alara finished.

“That makes sense. But then if that is true, how will we find Kat?” Theo asked, watching the mortals start to whisper about them.

“I don’t know. Maybe she is in the present- but somehow we’ve been spelled to go to the past? The most recent past is the 90’s…” Alara shrugged. “Let’s talk about this in campus, where the mortals aren’t gawking at us.” The others walked back to the campus and collapsed on the grass, back in their normal clothes they started out with.

“Took you long enough.” Adrian retorted, already sitting on the grass. His right arm was bandaged, still healing from the arrow cut. “Luckily I heard what you said. If it’s a spell, can’t a spell reverse it?”

“Two things are wrong with that. One, we don’t have a witch, and two, we don’t even know what spell was used.” Braedon sighed. “This might take a while.”

“True that, but we still have two hours left of today and all of tomorrow, remember? Thankfully we finished the hunt earlier.” Calliope gave a smile, attempting to cheer up the others.

“What would Kat do if she were here?” Alara thought out loud.

“She would find some way to narrow our search, like writing off what century she currently can’t be in and what we have already searched. Then she would also find out how this thing works.” Braedon replied, almost without knowing it. “Wait, that’s it! Alara you are a genius!”

“You’re the one that answered. I only asked it.” She laughed.

“But he wouldn’t have answered if not for you,” Theo countered. “So the hospital was founded in the 18th century, meaning she can’t be any farther than… 1719?” He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. “Yep.” He nodded.

“We must have already been in the B.C time, since the desert…” Calliope trailed off. “Anyways. And obviously that was the 80’s that Adrian ripped his pants in.” She burst into giggles.

“Onto the next timeline!” Adrian glared at Calliope, who shrugged sheepishly. This time they emerged on a busy street. Alara wore a white blouse tucked into a long checkered red skirt, and her hair was shorter and in curls. Calliope again wore a similar outfit, only her shirt was collared and beige while her skirt short and purple.

“This is a nightmare.” Adrian glanced at his own outfit- too high slackers, a white shirt and a checkered green vest. Theo and Braedon were no better- both wore slackers and white shirts as well, but Theo had a hat covering his white hair and Braedon wore a black coat that seemed two sizes too short. They went back to the campus, where the sun was slowly setting and the sky was getting darker.

“I wonder which one of us will look the most ridiculous.” Alara smirked.

“Not me!” Adrian and Theo shouted at the same time. Again they went to the timeline.

“60’s.” Alara said immediately, even before she saw what they were wearing. She herself had a headband around her head, a groovy bright pink dress on, and high white boots. Calliope on the other hand had a simple blue floral dress on, with her hair cut in a bob. “Not the best look.” Nonetheless, Alara twirled in her outfit.

“I think Adrian has the worst.” Theo laughed. Adrian scowled, but it was true. His random pattern pants clashed with his brown shirt. The other two simply wore a tuxedo.

“Why does this happen?” Adrian sighed, heading back to the campus.

“I figured it out.” Alara smiled as they prepared to go to the next world. “If you think about the time, it takes you there. Watch.” She dragged them through, announcing 90’s just before they arrived in the 90’s timeline.

“I look like Cher from Clueless,” Alara grinned. “I love it!” She literally wore the exact same outfit- white shirt, green sweater with fluffy white cuffs at the end, and a checkered green skirt.

“I look like… well, actually, I don’t know.” Calliope shrugged, revealing her belly button. “But this shirt is too small.” All she wore was jeans and a one size too small shirt. The boys looked more normal- simple jeans that were too baggy and baggy shirts to match it.

“Alara’s right. We think the timeline. So we’ve visited the 80’s, 40’s, 60’s, and now 90’s. What’s next?” Braedon asked, relieved he actually looked normal. Other than his silver hair, that is.

“50’s. Pleaseeee? I love their styles.” Alara gave a smile. “Who knows? Maybe Kat would be there?” The others reluctantly nodded.

“There hasn’t been a hospital in sight now. I’m starting to think it is a spell.” Braedon sighed.

“Who knows? We can’t give up.” Alara gave Braedon a sympathetic smile. “We just need to keep looking.”

“Not anymore,” An all too familiar voice said. They turned around and saw Ms. Luna, her arms crossed. She held out her hand and twisted it, sending Alara flying back into the portal. “You have all be troublemakers since the moment you came.” Ms. Luna was talking, but it wasn’t her voice. It was Dark Alara’s.

♢⋄♢

When Alara came to, she was wearing a new outfit. As she got up and dusted off her pink skirt-which had a black poodle- she noticed she was wearing a cute white tank top and black leather jacket as well. Groaning, she gingerly touched her hand on the back of her head. A burning sensation ran up and through her head, causing her to grit her teeth and close her eyes. When she opened them again, she realized she wasn’t lying on the middle of a street but instead in a room that was all white, from the white circle bed she woke up in to the white circle windows on the other side of the windows. Wow, this person must really love white. She saw two doors, one leading to a blue in the feminine kind-of way, and another into what must be the living room. She went into the living room, surprised to see… well, 50’s items. 

The room was kind of like a rectangle, with a doorway reaching the roof right across her. One side of the wall was glass, and the other was painted blue. The far right corner had a low white table, with a low hanging curved light over it. Connected to the table was a blue couch with blue round pillows, four to be exact, facing the wall opposite of the glass one. In the middle was a purple shaggy carpet, resting under an oval black table. On each side of the small table were chairs, one blue one with a leg rest and another one that was white and curvy. She moved onto the next room, which she was sure was the kitchen.

The cupboards were light wooden and new looking. The counters were smooth and pink, as well as the potterware. She could see the dining room from here, which was simple with grey walls, orange chairs around a glass circle, and more abstract art. The counters of the kitchen curved to make a L shape, with a spare counter right next to Alara. The cupboards however, went on ahead of the circle until it collided with a wall separating the kitchen and the dining room. She went into the dining room and found a bar counter was also part of the dining room. Tracing the cement bricks on the wall in front of her, she turned right and saw another living room, connected to the one that was blue and rectangle. This living room however was grey with an orange and white couch and chairs, the brick wall separating the kitchen and this room, and a tv on the wall.

“Sweetie, I’m home!” The voice startled her. She turned around

“Uh… hi?” She said nervously. A man appeared, wearing a simple tuxedo and grey hat. He roared with laughter.

“Why so shy? Couldn’t wait for me to come home?” He walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked.

“Excuse me?” She gave him a perplexed face. “Home?”

“Oh sweetie, you can be so silly sometimes.” The man chuckled. Again he leaned forward to kiss her, but again she ducked.

“I’m not your sweetie. I just woke up here.” Alara protested.

“Of course you woke up here,” The man nodded, grabbing her wrist. “Because you live here.” He leaned to kiss her again, and because he held her wrist she couldn’t dodge it. She shoved him away with her free hand, sending him off her.

“Stop trying to kiss me! I mean I don’t even know where I am!” She crossed her arms, unaware that she had been shouting.

“Honey, what’s going on? Are you and Alara fighting again?” Another voice came, sweet and honey-like.

“She’s acting weird.” The stranger who tried to kiss her replied. Another woman came into view, coming from the kitchen. She wore a blue dress with white stripes across the bottom and near her neck.

“Honey bear what’s wrong?” The woman asked, putting her hand to her head. “Maybe she’s coming down with a fever.”

“No, I’m not.” Nonetheless, Alara knew it was pointless. They would never believe her.

“I think you should take another nap. Oh dear!” The woman shrieked when Alara turned around. “What happened to you!? Robert, get Alara to the hospital!” Well, now Alara knew who they were. And maybe she had a chance of finding Kat…  
If she could get to the hospital.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

The whole ride to the hospital in the pink Don Draper was silent. Alara watched the streets, full of life and shops. Funny, everything seems so bright in real life but not in the pictures. Unless, of course, there was an injury. But Alara didn’t have an injury, other than a small bruise on the back of her head.

She hoped.

The hospital wasn’t big like at May Falls, but it wasn’t too small either. Her ‘father’ led her out of the car and inside. Luckily, he had to take a call at the same moment, so she was left alone in the hospital. The receptionist smiled as she approached. “Hello, are you here for someone?” She asked, already writing in her clip board anyways.

“Um… yes. Her name is Kat Cheshire? Do you know her?” She asked.

“Of course. She recently came in with a nasty gash on her head. Poor thing was confused and ranting about a college?” She shrugged. “Are you her family?” Alara could feel the woman’s eyes take in every detail and compare it against Kat.

“Yes. We are adopted sisters.” The lie came out smoothly, like she had been rehearsing this for a while.

“Oh!” The woman looked embarrassed. “Second floor, 5th room on the right of the stairs.”

“Thank you.” Alara smiled as she went up the stairs. She heard the door open and the man who was apparently her father ask where she was, then swear. Running up the last few steps, she turned right and ducked into a closet. Heavy footsteps ran past her and a door opened, followed by the sound of apologizing and excuses. The footsteps went past her again, but Alara did not dare move until she was certain he was gone. Walking out, she headed to the window and saw that the Don Draper was gone. Walking into the fifth room to the right, she opened the door to see Kat standing, arguing with a nurse. The nurse huffed and stormed out past Alara. That’s when Kat saw her.

“Alara! You’re here! Why am I wearing this?! And why are you wearing that?!” She was wearing a red dress with black spots. On her left shoulder strap was a pretty rose, and a black belt with a crystal outline circled her waist.

“We’re in the 50’s. Turns out going off campus takes us to the past. I guess because the present is too dangerous.”

“Well how do we get back?”

“I..” Alara hesitated. “I don’t know. I woke up in a house, instead of outside the portal.”

Kat sat there, her eyes widening. “S...so we’re stuck here?”

“Basically, yes until we find a way out.” As they walked down the stairs, Alara briefing Kat on how she found her, they were aware of the stares of the mortals. Kat shuddered, involuntarily reaching up to twirl her purple hair. Her hands fell to her side as more people looked up from magazines in the lobby. The receptionist noticed Alara and reached for the phone, but Alara gave her pleading eyes. “H-he’s so abusive…” She whispered, tears dripping onto her dress. The receptionist looked surprised, then considered it. It did make sense, why she would be at the hospital. She put the phone down as the two girls left the hospital, Alara’s tears gone.

“Did you just lie?” Kat giggled.

“I prefer acting. Can tears lie?” Alara smirked in response, turning right and going down an alley. Kat followed, looking back to make sure nobody was stalking them, then running after her.

“You told me that Ms. Luna found you guys and sent you through the portal… Why was it only you?”

“I don’t know, Kat. Maybe something else happened after she got rid of me.”

“When you put it like that… What is she was trying to get rid of you? You’re pretty strong. What if I was a trap? What if our friends are in danger now?” Kat’s voice grew with panic with each what if’s.

“Then we obviously need to warn Principal Lucifer… if he can be trusted. But that’s a lot of what ifs.” Alara stated with a slight nod of her head as they emerged onto another street. “Miller’s Street,” She read the sign next to them. “This might be tricky. If only I could… you know… fly.” She whispered. 

“Maybe you can. Here,” Kat dragged Alara back into the alley, instead turning left this time. It was a dead end, but at least they were sheltered from peering eyes. Alara grinned.

“Stay here. I’ll have to shoot out of here so no one sees me.” She went deeper into the dead end alley and spread her wings. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was in the sky merely a shadow in the shape of a bird. Kat’s eyes widened and she muttered to herself.

“Never knew she could do that..” Right as the words left her mouth Alara was next to her again. “How did you do that?! One minute you’re up there and the next…”

“Angels are one- no, they are the fastest creatures.” She laughed. “Don’t worry, even Adrian and Calliope didn’t know.

“Whatever, did you see it?” Kat asked, secretly embarrassed that she didn’t know that.

“Yep. On Killer’s Street… Deserted, barren, and empty. Two lefts and one right to get there from Miller’s.” Alara walked out of the alley following the map in her head.

“This is it… obviously.” The street was long and broken down. Houses and stores were rotting and sagging, giving off the feeling that they were being watched. The once bright lamp bulbs now flickered on and off, remaining off for long periods of time. The road was more like a dirt trail instead and the sidewalk was littered with shoots scrambling for light wherever they could get one. Not like the sun was shining; clouds covered the area as if demanding this was their territory, and the girls should leave. A scream echoed down the street then ended abruptly, sending spine tickling goosebumps up their skin.

“I don’t think the street lied…” Alara whispered, cautiously stepping forward.

“We need to go down there!?” Kat asked, wondering if Alara had lost some of her marbles. “Are you sure?”

“Obviously” Alara shrugged, holding out her hand as a flame danced out of her fingertips. “Especially since he was a Broken One.” She pointed down the street, where a hooded shadow awaited them. At the same moment the fire jumped from her fingertips- or seemingly jumped, still on her fingers- and surrounded the street in walls of fire taller than the houses and stores. The man slowly walked forward, taking cool and casual steps.

“Alara,” His voice echoed down the street. Kat bristled, unsure if Alara knew who this was. One glance at her pale features told her what she wondered. “Nice of you to join… us.” His voice was raspy, almost as if he hadn’t talked for a while.

“And you might be?” Alara asked, her voice unwavering, but her hands slightly shook as she moved it around controlling the fire to close in the space the man left behind as he walked towards them. He tsked.

“Dear Alara, why do you think you were never told of your great-great grandfather?” Alara’s body froze, the red-hot flames freezing as well.

“He was unhonorable. That’s all I know.” She replied slowly, the flames shuddering as if the wind was blowing against them. Kat strained her eyes and saw the man had a crooked smile, with crooked teeth to go with it.

“True. Known for torturing, raping, and murdering woman.” The man laughed as the flame slowly grew shorter.

“How do you know you have a great-great granddaughter?” Kat countered, placing a hand on Alara’s shoulder. Her great-great grandfather smiled.

“Clever cat.” He got a hiss in response. “But I know because I was there when Tiberius let all hell loose. We both share the immortal trait. Nonetheless,” He sighed. “I came here to warn you, Alara. If you pass the portal, you will discover the dangerous secret of them all. I fear my time here has come to an end- but know this.” He raised a hand, which was starting to turn into ash. “I have always cared about you. You are a strong girl. You need to stop Tiberius. He will continue to wreak havoc unless he is stopped.” His eyes shone with unshed tears as his whole body turned into ash. It fell into a neat pile before being swept away over the dying flames.

“Did he just die?!” Kat cried in alarm, watching Alara’s face for anything. Alara shook her head.

“He’s immortal just like my uncle, remember? Come on. We need to get out of here.”

“What about what he said? Discovering the dangerous secret of them all?”

“Did he say we would die thanks to it? No. He said we had to stop Tiber. I agree with him.” She bit her lips. “Probably will be the only time I will agree with him. However, I do wonder… why would he tell me he was a bad man?” She whispered, walking forward.

“Maybe he was trying to gain your trust?”

“Telling me he is a bad man is not the best way.” Alara countered. A hazy pale light shone as they grew nearer to the end of the street. Kat got excited as she saw the familiar light green grass and dorm buildings.

“But it is. It’s the truth. You already knew he was unhonorable.” Kat countered. “You would have known if he had been lying.”

“I guess… Doesn’t mean I trust him though.” They stepped into the campus territory. Everything was eerily silent.

“Uhh… where is everyone?” Kat looked around. No students sat laughing on the lawn. Nothing to show any sign of this place being… well, occupied.

“I don’t know. Maybe they are inside?” Despite her hopeful voice, she spread her wings. “This better not be a trap.” The two friends walked into the dorm room. No student clamor came from a classroom, dorm, or anywhere. 

“This is creepy…” Kat whispered as she opened a door. The board was written on, but no students nor the teacher was in the room.

“Where is everybody?” A sharp tingling traveled up Alara’s neck, spreading to her right hand and stopping there. She let out a gasp and knelt over, looking down the hallway. “I spoke too soon.” The doors of the auditorium opened as Adrian, Calliope, Theo, and Braedon ran out symmetrically. They stopped facing the glass wall, then turned around still and unmoving as if statues.

“Welcome home.” A silvery voice came from all four of them.

“You- you’re… not part of me?” Alara’s voice was filled with alarm, unsettling Kat.

“Thankfully my prison is no more. Or, won’t be when I’m done with you.” The four tilted their heads.

“Uhhh Alara? What’s doing that?” Kat asked, backing up slowly. Alara grabbed Kat’s wrist, also backing up.

“Dark me.” The four took a step forward, laughing.

“I take it that’s a bad thing.” Alara’s silence answered Kat.

“Run.” Alara whispered, turning around and sprinting down the hall with Kat


	14. Fallen Ones

“I thought Dark you was… well, a part of you.” Kat asked in the form of a non question.

“She is. Well, was. But like you saw in the basement, she’s like a mind of her own.”

“A disembodied voice, mind you.” Kat responded in the same silvery voice, then shook her head. “What happened?!” Her voice was high-pitched. 

“Unfortunately, she shares many of my talents. And some are her own. Such as controlling someone.” Alara explained, letting go of Kat just in case.

“So I’m going to try to kill you?”

“Most likely.” Kat stopped, looking nervous. Alara stopped as well and turned around. “Kat, you don’t have to be afraid.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“That’s why you can’t be afraid. If she gets control of you, she’ll use your powers to have an advantage.

“Too late, dearest Alara.” Her eyes glazed over as the other four joined her. “Maybe I’ll let you die quickly and painless. I’m not a monster.” She cackled.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Alara turned around again. A clawed hand scratched her left arm yet Alara ignored the pain and jumped up, flying down the hallway with her dark wings. She closed her eyes and spiraled out of the door, changing into her fallen angel form at the same moment. A hazy shadow flickered inside before her friends caught up to her.

“Don’t underestimate me.” The quintuple of friends said, before Adrian jumped up. He easily reached her height, reaching for her. Alara flew backwards before feeling an arrow pierce her right wing. She froze in midair, taken back by shock. Theo stood underneath her, his arrow aimed at her. Alara saw the way his fingers were taut- he was resisting the urge.

“Theo.” Alara croaked, spiraling down. “Don’t do it. Don’t give in. You’re stronger than that.” His eyes stared back at her, dead and glazed. “Theo.” She repeated, getting more frantic. His fingers trembled as he slowly released the arrow.

And aimed at the fountain. Alara let out a sigh of relief before hitting the ground. A small explosion followed after.

“We need to get out of here.” Theo held out his hand for Alara, who had returned back to her angel from. Alara shuddered and clutched her injured arm- the one Kat scratched and she had landed on. “I’m so sorry Alara.” He whispered as Alara grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the mini-crate.

“It wasn’t… you.” Alara took a deep breath, running to the portal. “We need to get out of here.”

“Dark you isn’t the only one here. Ms. Luna and a shadow are working with her.”

“I knew it. Ms. Luna must be the leader of the third party.”

“Seemed like it.” They ran through the portal, expecting to be in the past but instead running into a fallen world. Alara quickly turned around and muttered ‘refero’. The image of their friends disappeared as the spell left her mouth.

“There… Redirected…” Alara took another deep breath. “I can’t defeat them on my own, but I can’t save the others. You only broke free because you were the strongest.” Alara turned around and saw the world. Shadows were melted into the stone. Broken stores sagged, just like the ones on Killer Street.

“I’m telling you Viv, Allie can help us! You just won’t listen.” A male voice shouted from inside one of the tilting skyscraper near them, just barely noticeable. Theo and Alara glanced at each other before slowly making their way to the skyscraper.

“She’s the damn daughter of the fucking ‘leader's’ bodyguard, Ben.” An orotund voice screamed back, no doubt Viv.

“Is it really wise to swear so much?” The boy- Ben, taunted.

“Oh shut up!” A grunt sounded as a shadow crashed into the glass wall.

“She has three powers. That’s more than usual.” Ben countered.

“So? You have a stronger power! You and your sister!” However they were, it seemed like they were all Broken Ones. The voices suddenly went quiet.

“Do you think they heard us?” Theo whispered.

“Maybe.” Alara whispered back, walking closer and closer to the building. Suddenly a chasm opened up before her and she screamed, grabbing for the length. Forgetting about her injured wings, she revealed them and used the extra boost they gave her to get out of there. The chasm closed at the same moment.

“What the hell?” Viv asked, leaning against the door with a curious look on her face. “What are you?”

“I’m a Broken One, like you guys are. We. We are.” Alara fixed her sentence, gesturing to Theo as well.

“Broken One? What are you talking about?” The girl laughed. “I don’t know if you know this, but in this world, we are the Fallen. Fallen Ones, I guess.” Viv shrugged. “I think you already know our names.”

“Well, they don’t know mine. I guess if they got your approval, they’re automatically good guys?” Another voice replied, and another girl smiled. Unlike Viv’s long black hair, her ombre chestnut hair was in a slightly long pixie cut and a streak of white decorated the right side. Her hair covered half of her face, as if revealing her eyes would reveal all secrets. “I’m Allie. And you… obviously you are an angel. Who else has white wings?”

“Angels don’t exist here Allie. You know that.” Viv snorted.

“Maybe that’s still true. What if we… traveled dimensions this time?” Theo asked quietly. The three girls seemed to consider it before Alara sighed.

“With everything that’s been going on, that doesn’t even shock me anymore.”

“What?” Viv had a perplexed face again before motioning for them to come inside the building. “Don’t want Mallory to find us.” She cast a glance at Allie, who scowled. Alara and Theo cast each other glances before cautiously walking in, staying away from Allie. The interior of the skyscraper was darker than outside. Dirt and grease rested on the windows, which were slightly cracked. A few blood spots laid on the marble floor, noticeable against the white. Nobody else occupied the room nor did any furniture.

“You just said his name to hurt me.”

“I said his name so they would come in.” Viv shrugged. “Not my fault your dad is a backstabbing traitor”

“Shut up!” Allie stalked off as a boy and another girl appeared. They glanced at Allie before giving Viv accusing looks. It was obvious they were twins- other than Ben having brown hair and his sister having a black pixie cut, they were both tall and muscular, had the same facial features and emerald green eyes.

“Viv, seriously?” The girl put her hands on her hips.

“Whatever. I got an organization to lead.” Viv stalked off in the opposite direction of Allie.

“I’m Ben, and this is my sister Trinity.” Ben cast a wary glance at the two. “If you’re an angel…?”

“Alara, and his name is Theo.” Alara gave a smile.

“Oh ok. So… what is Theo?” He repeated his question.

“I’m an elf. Well, one with three phoenix's.” Theo laughed as he held out his left arm, palms facing up. A fiery red phoenix appeared, soaring into the sky. It dove back down and landed on Theo’s arm, not hurting him.

“Do you mind if we stay here? Things got… rough.” Alara looked to the college campus, which had now disappeared.

“Sure. Just don’t mention Mallory. Allie gets mad when she thinks about him.”

“Ok, won’t do so.” Alara spoke up for both of them. Ben turned around and went to the hallway Allie disappeared in, but Trinity went to the doorway to keep watch.

“In this.. Dimension, I guess. Anyways, in this dimension, two dictators lead the world. Allie’s the Uprising- meant to take down the government. Her dad… Well, we don’t talk about him because he killed their mother.” Trinity whispered to them.

“Wow… that… sucks.” Theo whispered back. Alara thought of her uncle. He was almost like Mallory Jones.

“How do you know Mallory’s last name?” Trinity turned around quickly, a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. Alara stared back at her with a perplexed face.

“I… I don’t even know. That’s never happened before.” Theo reached out to place himself between both girls.

“So you can read minds?” Theo guessed. Trinity took a step forward, still angry.

“Yea. Why don’t you tell me what you can do?” She took another step forward, in which Theo took a step backward.

“On second thought, maybe we shouldn’t remain here.” Theo ignored the question, grabbing Alara’s wrist from behind him.

“Oh no, please do.” Her voice was monotonous.

“No thanks. Tell your brother they were nice to offer us to stay here.” Alara ducked from under Theo, staring down Trinity.

“My brother?” She blinked, tilting her head. “Error: Sibling unknown. Error Code 489: Activating Self Destruct. Err-Error-Err-Error…” Her body fell down in a stiff line, her voice trailing off. Alara held out both of her hands, her palms facing Trinity. A bubble enclosed around her, slowly shrinking around her. Metal cracking sounded and Trinity’s body produced wires.

“We need to get out of here.” Theo wasted no time in grabbing Alara, running past the broken robot.

“Where would we go? We can’t go back to campus.”

“We can’t remain here either.” Theo countered.

“Apertus portalus.” A shining light blinded them before disappearing just as quickly as it came. A big thick wooden door was in front of them. “Let’s go.” Alara opened the door and ran through, Theo following her.

“You know a few spells?” He asked as they ran through a damp hallway. Moss creeped out of the stone bricks, rusty water dripping off their tender stalks.

“I grew up in a palace. The library was bigger than a house, so yea.” Alara laughed. “You pick up a few spells now and then.” Another door similar to the one they recently went through but smaller appeared.

“Do you know where this goes?”

“Let’s pray it’s better then campus or where we just left.” Alara shrugged, opening the door and stepping through. Theo cast an uneasy glance behind them then followed, the door slamming shut behind him.


	15. Home sweet home

The sound of a waterfall nearby woke Theo up. Alara was already up, pacing. Theo took a moment to adjust his eyes as the light dimmed slightly. He got up and surveyed his surroundings. Big floating rocks with green grass and small parks on a few of them circled them. The rock they were on had a small pond.

“This place is.. Beautiful.” Theo commented, watching Alara pace.

“This place is dangerous. This is my home.”

“Oh. Well… it’s still nice.”

“That’s true. But Tiber might find us.”

“Wrong word, Alara.” A man wearing a long royal cape and casual royal clothes- Well, Theo thought of it as causal- slowly walked towards them, a small blue light growing bigger. Theo instantly ran to block King Tiber’s attack. The force field hit Theo and he was sent flying backwards, barely hanging onto the side of the floating rock.

“Theo!” Alara shouted, running to him.

“Don’t get distracted!” He shouted back. Alara turned around right as another force field hit her. She absorbed most of the impact instead, so it barely even affected her. However, her foot still lingered dangerously close near the edge.

“Better listen to your boyfriend.” King Tiber chuckled.

“He’s not my boyfriend. And why would you do this? Am I not valuable anymore?” She taunted.

“Oh no, you are. If I want May Falls to be in peace, I need to kill you.”

“And killing the heir is the best way? Did you hope that sending me to Hell’s Gorge would do your dirty deed?” She shot back, sarcastic. Why couldn’t she be relaxing for once?

“The war will not stop unless you are dead.”

“War?” This caught her off guard. “By Luna?”

“No, her sister, Rea.”

“What? As in… Nurse Rea?” Theo wondered out loud. His hand gripped the grass tightly, although he could feel it loosening. His other hand was holding onto a root. He had to get up there.

“Well you won’t get that chance.” Alara commented before tipping backwards.

And off the rock. Before Theo could react, she grabbed his leg and with ease grabbed a root sticking out from the bottom. She reached out and grabbed another one, now facing Theo. He let out a breath of relief before feeling pain travel down his arm. Tiber peered over, watching him.

“Now that Alara’s gone, you should be too.” He reached down to loosen his other grip, but Alara swung her body. The rock titled dangerously, combined by all three’s weight. Tiber’s expression panicked as he tumbled off the big rock. In a last attempt, he attempted to reach out but failed to grab Theo’s ankle. He let out a scream as he slowly grew smaller, heading to his certain death. Alara looked past Theo, afraid to watch her uncle’s death.

“You did what you have to.” Theo whispered. “At least now he won’t bother you again.”

“Do you know what this means, though? I’m Queen of May Falls. The one reason there will not be peace.” Alara sighed, letting go. This time Theo expected her to find a way, so when she did it he didn’t freak out. Her wings were still slightly crooked from when the arrow had injured her right wing. He felt a pang of guilt. His arrow. She slowly rose up, careful not to hurt her wing any farther. She held out her hand and Theo took it. Somehow she was able to carry the weight of both. They floated down slowly, finally reaching the dirt ground. A few shadowed figures shouted out her name. In the fountain, a crowd had gathered. And King Tiber lied on top of the fountain, the sharp tip piercing through his chest. Alara turned around, her breathing labored.

“Did you push him off?”

“What was he doing up there?”

“Why didn’t you save him?”

“Where were you?”

“Who’s that elf?” The questions flooded them just like the crowd, surrounding Alara.

“Please back away.” Alara’s voice was loud and clear, although Theo could still see her shaking. She was a true queen. “I can not be Queen.” Her head was raised high. Whispers of alarm spread throughout the crowd. A small hand reached out and touched Theo. Theo looked to see it was a small boy, his skin pale blue. “It is disrespectful of me to do this, but by the Nature of Mother, I will not accept the role of Queen.” The shadows of the cliff wall shifted as sun rays peeked through. The figures hissed and ran away to avoid being caught in the light. The rays danced across the wall before rushing to the middle to form a name.

“King Narcissus.” Theo read aloud, confused. The boy who had touched him ran crying to his mother, who shushed him. Alara’s gentle figure crouched down, her hand stretched out. A young boy- about 15 years old from the look of it, slowly shuffled forward. He was also pale blue.

“Narcissus Everform, do you promise to uphold the Royal Name with justice and gentleness? Do you promise to never use your powers for wrong- only for right?” Alara asked. The crowd had gone silent, eager to watch this ceremony. The boy cast one glance at his smaller brother, still wrapped in their mother’s arm. He nodded. “Then repeat after me. I, say your name, promise to uphold the Royal Name.” The boy echoed her words, slightly shaking. When he saw Alara’s gentle smile, he softened a bit. “I promise to pass this on to my family, and if no family is to be left I will call for Nature of Mother. When, and if, there is war, I will find the safest and best way to find peace.” Everybody noticeably flinched at this, even Alara. She had almost died because of King Tiber’s broken promises. But only she and Theo knew this. “Please bow down for Your Majesty, King Narcissus.” Alara herself bowed down, but her hand was holding his. Everybody else followed, some whispering.

“What if I fail?” Narcissus asked, his voice wobbly.

“You can’t fail. Nature of Mother said it herself- you are the best for this.” Alara embraced him in a hug. “You don’t have to worry about anything.” She whispered, before climbing on top of the fountain. Tiber had since long been removed. “People of May Fall! There is something you must know. This war that have gripped the city- it is a third party. She promises peace if I am dead.” The crowd shifted nervously. Now they knew why she declined her role Or, at least, a reason. “But she lies. She manipulates. With your help, I can ensure that this war will be over the best way. Will you help me?” The crowd whispered amongst each other.

For too long.

Alara’s face grew worried as they hesitated. However, King Narcissus went to join her on the fountain. “I will help you.” The crowd instantly stopped whispering and waited for their new king to say something else.

“As will I.” Theo stood up next to Alara. One by one, each person both young and old, tall and short, started to agree to help them.

♢⋄♢

“Don’t hold back!” Alara shouted as Narcissus fought off a man twice as big as him. “Use your speed and brain to outwit him.” The man personally couldn’t hear her- after all, she was using a spell so only whoever she was talking to would hear. And, of course, Theo could hear her, standing right next to her. Narcissus nodded, dodging and absorbing most of the blow. Finally, when the man grew weary and tired, he was slow and messy. Narcissus side-stepped and jabbed the man on the right, signaling the end.

“I could have beat him faster.” Narcissus claimed, putting up the fake sword.

“No, because then he would have overpowered you. You need to learn when to back off and when to attack.” Theo responded gruffly, crossing his arms. Narcissus’s face turned slightly red as he walked off to watch the progress of others. Random camps were scattered across the floor of the cliff, with a few light beings overwatching many of the sessions. Being on the top of the cliff, light beings were more skilled in attack and defense while dark beings were simply stronger. Sounds of grunts, shouts, and the clashing of swords echoed along the cavern.

“Was this the right thing to do?” Alara asked, watching the other sessions from afar.

“What do you mean?” Theo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I-I mean starting this military base thing.” She shrugged his hand off.

“Of course it was. Why are you so jumpy?”

“Our friends are back there, doing who knows what. Probably killing. And it’s my fault. I didn’t try to save anyone else.”

“Because I was about to kill you.”

“No.” Alara shook her head. “I could have made Kat push you or something.”

“Then what were you thinking?” Theo pressed on, now facing Alara. Alara opened her mouth, only to be interrupted. 

“That wasn’t fair! You tripped me!” A female voice cried out.

“So? All’s fair in love and war.” A manly voice responded, although he still sounded like a child. Alara pushed aside one of the tent’s curtains and saw a young boy aiming his fake sword at the girl, who lied on her butt.

“He’s right. Try again, and this time focus and his attacks rather than his movements. Or, if you can, focus on both.” Alara instructed, leaning against the tent pole. They restarted the fight, this time the girl holding her ground. It was harder for the boy to get a good attack in, so he attempted moving around. This time, however, the girl was aware and did his own trick against him.

“See? Much easier.” The boy gave a thumbs up, then got up ready to spar again. Alara walked out, slightly disappointed to see that Theo was gone. She shook it off, instead going to the hospital.

“Welcome back Alara.” A kind smile greeted her as the nurse led her to a white simple room. The only item in the room was a bed, tv, and IV. “How is your wing doing?” 

“Much better. Just came here for the daily checkup.” The hospital was filled with sick patients, mostly old one. A scream of pain echoed down the hallway, followed by the wails of a baby. As Alara spread her wing so the doctor could inspect her injured wing when he came, she noticed Narcissus was in the room across her. A dying woman lay on the bed, her face covered in beads of sweat. Vinny Everform, another shape-shifter. She was Narcissus’ grandmother, and from the look of it, dying. Her daughter, Kalo Everform, cried as he held her mother’s hand. The father was nowhere to be seen as his youngest son- most likely hunting.

“Welcome back.” The doctor was a man looking in his 20’s, although Alara knew better. Doctor Yan, an old man in his 60’s with healing powers, closed the door that was showing the Everform family, forcing Alara too look away and out of the window in front of her.

“Your powers are quick and effective, as usual.” Alara gave a smile despite knowing no one could see it.

“Thank you. You know how I pride on my powers. It’s the only thing making me a Broken One.” Doctor Yan chuckled.

“Nonetheless, you would always be welcome here.” Her right wing sagged as Doctor Yan touched the injury wound, now almost completely healed but for a small hole.

“Seems good. How about your arm? Whoever did it cut pretty deep.” Her left arm was bandaged from when Kat had wounded her. Doctor Yan was right. Even his own powers couldn’t heal most of it. It would become a scar.

“It hasn’t burned or anything.” Alara shrugged. She had not bothered to tell him that it was her friend who did this to her. Theo who injured her wing, and Kat her arm. Why should she? It wasn’t even them- technically it was only their bodies.

“Well it seems like you are good for now. Don’t use your wing until at least the end of the week- it will never heal properly if you do.”

“But that’s two days away. If Rea finds out-” She was cut off as she saw Doctor Yan’s stern expression. “Hmph. Fine.” She folded her wings again, getting up off the bed and opening the door.

“Alara, I mean it. I want you to use that, but you won’t be able to unless you let it heal!” His voice grew fainter and fainter until she was out of the hospital and walking down the town square  
The sound of a waterfall nearby woke Theo up. Alara was already up, pacing. Theo took a moment to adjust his eyes as the light dimmed slightly. He got up and surveyed his surroundings. Big floating rocks with green grass and small parks on a few of them circled them. The rock they were on had a small pond.

“This place is.. Beautiful.” Theo commented, watching Alara pace.

“This place is dangerous. This is my home.”

“Oh. Well… it’s still nice.”

“That’s true. But Tiber might find us.”

“Wrong word, Alara.” A man wearing a long royal cape and casual royal clothes- Well, Theo thought of it as causal- slowly walked towards them, a small blue light growing bigger. Theo instantly ran to block King Tiber’s attack. The force field hit Theo and he was sent flying backwards, barely hanging onto the side of the floating rock.

“Theo!” Alara shouted, running to him.

“Don’t get distracted!” He shouted back. Alara turned around right as another force field hit her. She absorbed most of the impact instead, so it barely even affected her. However, her foot still lingered dangerously close near the edge.

“Better listen to your boyfriend.” King Tiber chuckled.

“He’s not my boyfriend. And why would you do this? Am I not valuable anymore?” She taunted.

“Oh no, you are. If I want May Falls to be in peace, I need to kill you.”

“And killing the heir is the best way? Did you hope that sending me to Hell’s Gorge would do your dirty deed?” She shot back, sarcastic. Why couldn’t she be relaxing for once?

“The war will not stop unless you are dead.”

“War?” This caught her off guard. “By Luna?”

“No, her sister, Rea.”

“What? As in… Nurse Rea?” Theo wondered out loud. His hand gripped the grass tightly, although he could feel it loosening. His other hand was holding onto a root. He had to get up there.

“Well you won’t get that chance.” Alara commented before tipping backwards.

And off the rock. Before Theo could react, she grabbed his leg and with ease grabbed a root sticking out from the bottom. She reached out and grabbed another one, now facing Theo. He let out a breath of relief before feeling pain travel down his arm. Tiber peered over, watching him.

“Now that Alara’s gone, you should be too.” He reached down to loosen his other grip, but Alara swung her body. The rock titled dangerously, combined by all three’s weight. Tiber’s expression panicked as he tumbled off the big rock. In a last attempt, he attempted to reach out but failed to grab Theo’s ankle. He let out a scream as he slowly grew smaller, heading to his certain death. Alara looked past Theo, afraid to watch her uncle’s death.

“You did what you have to.” Theo whispered. “At least now he won’t bother you again.”

“Do you know what this means, though? I’m Queen of May Falls. The one reason there will not be peace.” Alara sighed, letting go. This time Theo expected her to find a way, so when she did it he didn’t freak out. Her wings were still slightly crooked from when the arrow had injured her right wing. He felt a pang of guilt. His arrow. She slowly rose up, careful not to hurt her wing any farther. She held out her hand and Theo took it. Somehow she was able to carry the weight of both. They floated down slowly, finally reaching the dirt ground. A few shadowed figures shouted out her name. In the fountain, a crowd had gathered. And King Tiber lied on top of the fountain, the sharp tip piercing through his chest. Alara turned around, her breathing labored.

“Did you push him off?”

“What was he doing up there?”

“Why didn’t you save him?”

“Where were you?”

“Who’s that elf?” The questions flooded them just like the crowd, surrounding Alara.

“Please back away.” Alara’s voice was loud and clear, although Theo could still see her shaking. She was a true queen. “I can not be Queen.” Her head was raised high. Whispers of alarm spread throughout the crowd. A small hand reached out and touched Theo. Theo looked to see it was a small boy, his skin pale blue. “It is disrespectful of me to do this, but by the Nature of Mother, I will not accept the role of Queen.” The shadows of the cliff wall shifted as sun rays peeked through. The figures hissed and ran away to avoid being caught in the light. The rays danced across the wall before rushing to the middle to form a name.

“King Narcissus.” Theo read aloud, confused. The boy who had touched him ran crying to his mother, who shushed him. Alara’s gentle figure crouched down, her hand stretched out. A young boy- about 15 years old from the look of it, slowly shuffled forward. He was also pale blue.

“Narcissus Everform, do you promise to uphold the Royal Name with justice and gentleness? Do you promise to never use your powers for wrong- only for right?” Alara asked. The crowd had gone silent, eager to watch this ceremony. The boy cast one glance at his smaller brother, still wrapped in their mother’s arm. He nodded. “Then repeat after me. I, say your name, promise to uphold the Royal Name.” The boy echoed her words, slightly shaking. When he saw Alara’s gentle smile, he softened a bit. “I promise to pass this on to my family, and if no family is to be left I will call for Nature of Mother. When, and if, there is war, I will find the safest and best way to find peace.” Everybody noticeably flinched at this, even Alara. She had almost died because of King Tiber’s broken promises. But only she and Theo knew this. “Please bow down for Your Majesty, King Narcissus.” Alara herself bowed down, but her hand was holding his. Everybody else followed, some whispering.

“What if I fail?” Narcissus asked, his voice wobbly.

“You can’t fail. Nature of Mother said it herself- you are the best for this.” Alara embraced him in a hug. “You don’t have to worry about anything.” She whispered, before climbing on top of the fountain. Tiber had since long been removed. “People of May Fall! There is something you must know. This war that have gripped the city- it is a third party. She promises peace if I am dead.” The crowd shifted nervously. Now they knew why she declined her role Or, at least, a reason. “But she lies. She manipulates. With your help, I can ensure that this war will be over the best way. Will you help me?” The crowd whispered amongst each other.

For too long.

Alara’s face grew worried as they hesitated. However, King Narcissus went to join her on the fountain. “I will help you.” The crowd instantly stopped whispering and waited for their new king to say something else.

“As will I.” Theo stood up next to Alara. One by one, each person both young and old, tall and short, started to agree to help them.

♢⋄♢

“Don’t hold back!” Alara shouted as Narcissus fought off a man twice as big as him. “Use your speed and brain to outwit him.” The man personally couldn’t hear her- after all, she was using a spell so only whoever she was talking to would hear. And, of course, Theo could hear her, standing right next to her. Narcissus nodded, dodging and absorbing most of the blow. Finally, when the man grew weary and tired, he was slow and messy. Narcissus side-stepped and jabbed the man on the right, signaling the end.

“I could have beat him faster.” Narcissus claimed, putting up the fake sword.

“No, because then he would have overpowered you. You need to learn when to back off and when to attack.” Theo responded gruffly, crossing his arms. Narcissus’s face turned slightly red as he walked off to watch the progress of others. Random camps were scattered across the floor of the cliff, with a few light beings overwatching many of the sessions. Being on the top of the cliff, light beings were more skilled in attack and defense while dark beings were simply stronger. Sounds of grunts, shouts, and the clashing of swords echoed along the cavern.

“Was this the right thing to do?” Alara asked, watching the other sessions from afar.

“What do you mean?” Theo asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I-I mean starting this military base thing.” She shrugged his hand off.

“Of course it was. Why are you so jumpy?”

“Our friends are back there, doing who knows what. Probably killing. And it’s my fault. I didn’t try to save anyone else.”

“Because I was about to kill you.”

“No.” Alara shook her head. “I could have made Kat push you or something.”

“Then what were you thinking?” Theo pressed on, now facing Alara. Alara opened her mouth, only to be interrupted. 

“That wasn’t fair! You tripped me!” A female voice cried out.

“So? All’s fair in love and war.” A manly voice responded, although he still sounded like a child. Alara pushed aside one of the tent’s curtains and saw a young boy aiming his fake sword at the girl, who lied on her butt.

“He’s right. Try again, and this time focus and his attacks rather than his movements. Or, if you can, focus on both.” Alara instructed, leaning against the tent pole. They restarted the fight, this time the girl holding her ground. It was harder for the boy to get a good attack in, so he attempted moving around. This time, however, the girl was aware and did his own trick against him.

“See? Much easier.” The boy gave a thumbs up, then got up ready to spar again. Alara walked out, slightly disappointed to see that Theo was gone. She shook it off, instead going to the hospital.

“Welcome back Alara.” A kind smile greeted her as the nurse led her to a white simple room. The only item in the room was a bed, tv, and IV. “How is your wing doing?” 

“Much better. Just came here for the daily checkup.” The hospital was filled with sick patients, mostly old one. A scream of pain echoed down the hallway, followed by the wails of a baby. As Alara spread her wing so the doctor could inspect her injured wing when he came, she noticed Narcissus was in the room across her. A dying woman lay on the bed, her face covered in beads of sweat. Vinny Everform, another shape-shifter. She was Narcissus’ grandmother, and from the look of it, dying. Her daughter, Kalo Everform, cried as he held her mother’s hand. The father was nowhere to be seen as his youngest son- most likely hunting.

“Welcome back.” The doctor was a man looking in his 20’s, although Alara knew better. Doctor Yan, an old man in his 60’s with healing powers, closed the door that was showing the Everform family, forcing Alara too look away and out of the window in front of her.

“Your powers are quick and effective, as usual.” Alara gave a smile despite knowing no one could see it.

“Thank you. You know how I pride on my powers. It’s the only thing making me a Broken One.” Doctor Yan chuckled.

“Nonetheless, you would always be welcome here.” Her right wing sagged as Doctor Yan touched the injury wound, now almost completely healed but for a small hole.

“Seems good. How about your arm? Whoever did it cut pretty deep.” Her left arm was bandaged from when Kat had wounded her. Doctor Yan was right. Even his own powers couldn’t heal most of it. It would become a scar.

“It hasn’t burned or anything.” Alara shrugged. She had not bothered to tell him that it was her friend who did this to her. Theo who injured her wing, and Kat her arm. Why should she? It wasn’t even them- technically it was only their bodies.

“Well it seems like you are good for now. Don’t use your wing until at least the end of the week- it will never heal properly if you do.”

“But that’s two days away. If Rea finds out-” She was cut off as she saw Doctor Yan’s stern expression. “Hmph. Fine.” She folded her wings again, getting up off the bed and opening the door.

“Alara, I mean it. I want you to use that, but you won’t be able to unless you let it heal!” His voice grew fainter and fainter until she was out of the hospital and walking down the town square


	16. Three days later

Three days later the town announced Alara dead. She ignored the protest of Doctor Yan and went flying in the air mere minutes after she left the hospital. King Narcissus, flanked by 15 of his royal soldiers, awaited Rea on the center of the floating island. His eyes were puffy and bright red- not from the death of a true-born queen but rather his grandma’s sickness. It would be sufficient, at least, when Rea saw his appearance. Along with 15 of his soldiers flanking him, 30 more each waited on the other 6 island's, hidden by shadows, bushes, anything they could find.

“I see you mourn the loss of your ‘queen’.” A honeyed voice said before a shadow formed, mere inches from his face. She was a beautiful girl- 16, with perfectly round almond eyes and long flowing black hair. Shadow creatures were gifted with shape-shifting, shadow jumping, and much more abilities. No doubt she was shape-shifting. “It feels good to finally reveal my true self.” She sighed, sitting gracefully on the grass as if the soldiers were not there. King Narcissus stood rigid, not allowing himself to be fooled. But every young boy can be fooled, especially by one as clever as Rea. She cast her eyes down and gave a sympathetic smile. “I only wanted her dead because she is a danger. She killed her friends, you know.” She whispered softly, surprising Narcissus.

“What do you mean?” He asked almost immediately, much to Rea’s joy.

“She had four friends- didn’t she leave with two of them? Adrian…. And Acey- no, her name is Calliope now. Anyways, she made some more. Then she slaughtered them all, hypnotized Theo to love her, and ran away with him.” It was then that Rea made a mistake. Her voice quickened as she spoke, almost as if she was reading it out loud. Narcissus realized she was trying to fool him.

“What?! I can not believe she even returned! Thank you for this information. I am glad she’s dead.” His acting was so great that even the soldiers and Rea were surprised at his outburst.

“I heard that she gave you the role… A young child? Yet very handsome, I see.” Rea cast a sly grin, nerving Narcissus as she got up to face him.

“Ah-yes. But she didn’t do it, I mean.” He stuttered. “Nature of Mother announced me Queen. She just did the ceremony.”

“That’s weird, don’t you think?” Rea whispered, inching closer to Narcissus. The soldiers noticed and scowled at her, but she ignored them. “Why would a criminal refuse that kind of power?” She was so close he could feel her breath.

“King Narcissus!” An arrow whizzed past Rea’s ear, just barely missing her. Theo had a bow, outstretched. “Get away from him, Rea.” Rea scowled at him as Narcissus backed up, the soldiers flanking him again. “You will not cast your own love spell!” He spat, inching closer.

“Don’t you see? Alara have him under a love spell!” Rea shrieked.

“All I see is you were lying.” Narcissus shot back as the soldiers grabbed him and jumped down, running to the palace.

“Alara did not have me under a love spell. And you took over her friends! Don’t lie- I know the truth.”

“Did not? So she really is dead?” Rea giggled. “Perfect! Tell that dumb King the war is still on- they won’t stand a chance.” She gave a wave before disintegrating.

“Hard to believe a mastermind could be 16, but she did act like one.” Theo muttered to himself, letting the taut string go. The arrow dug itself into the ground.

“Well she has an adult sister and dark me. Not so hard.” Alara commented as she landed next to him, her wings outstretched. “Now that Rea fell for the trap, the next stage of the plan can commence.”

“Alara?” Theo asked, putting up his bow. He turned around to face Alara.

“Yea?” She asked, her own ocean blue eyes meeting his own emerald green eyes.

“Why did you choose to free me from your counterpart’s hold? Like you said, why not Kat?”

“Because…” Alara hesitated. She knew why- but… why? Why did she feel this way towards him? Goosebumps crawled up her skin as he stepped closer. Sparks flew from her fingertips and up her arms as he placed his hands on her shoulder, awaiting her answer. “Theo… I choose you because…” Her heart was beating so loud she wondered if he could hear it. “I love you.” His reaction was long and hesitant as he took in what she said.

“Well… you heard what Rea said. I guess I’m bad at hiding emotions.” He smiled sheepishly. The kiss came so fast it surprised Alara. It was passionate and tender, yet electrifying and hungry. They pulled away to breathe, Alara leaning on Theo’s chest. She hadn’t realized that she had been on her tiptoes.

“We have a war to win.” Alara whispered, going to the edge and jumping off.

♢⋄♢

“There you are. Did Rea see you?” Narcissus paced in the small tent room. His eyebrow was knit together in worry.

“No, she didn’t. But she did say the war is still on.” Now that Alara had faked her death, her next course of action was to rescue her friends. The only problem was she had to remain dead. If Rea knew she was alive, all it would take was one kiss…

She shuddered. No, she would not think that way. It would be simple anyways. Her counterpart was like her- same defense, attacks, and way of thinking. Only this could lead to the fight being very long. As well as that, she wouldn’t be fighting her dark side itself; it would be her friends. She would have to hurt someone.

“May Falls to Alara, May Falls to Alara.” Narcissus waved a hand in her face. She blinked, then blushed.

“Sorry. It’s becoming a bad hobby of spacing out.” She too paced, but her footsteps were more controlled and lighter.

“I guess that makes sense. Tension is high. With war right around the corner, we need to focus on defending May Falls.”

“No. We need to focus on defending the Stone. If Rea reaches that, our army is wiped out just like that.” The face King Narcissus made told her the young king had not thought about that.

“You’re right. I’ll dispatch some soldiers over there immediately.” He ran out of the tent, leaving Alara alone. That is, until Theo knocked softly on the pole holding the tent up as if it was a door.

“Hey, can I come in?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Brushing aside the curtain, he watched Alara pace. “What’s wrong?”

“Dark Alara. How can you defeat a shadow, when all that happens is the sword goes through her? She’s practically invincible.”

“What about light?”

“I’ve already considered that. We can’t control light. Unless…” Alara’s face brightened and she walked past Theo, brushing the silk violet curtain out of the way. Theo followed her, ignoring the stares coming from the townspeople. Apparently, according to Alara, her family was the first family to rule the throne and had been the last… until now.

“What do you have in mind?” Theo asked as he ducked through the heavy wooden door of a blacksmith’s. Alara ignored him and continued going through the cluttered shop until they arrived in the back room, which seemed so full it would explode. Hopefully not, since there were big swords and axes hanging on the wall. A big burly man was hunched over a sword, the tip of it red hot. The blacksmith. He had long brown beard, a recently trimmed mustache, and brown eyes to match. His hair, unfortunately, seemed to have been burned off.

“Hello Curt.” Alara said. “I was wondering if you could do me another favor?” The blacksmith- Curt- grunted. “Please? It’s going to help the war.”

“Why don’t you tell the boy what you’re thinking? I can tell he’s dying to know.” Curt chuckled, slamming a metal box on the sword. He raised it up and slammed again before finally looking at the two.

“A mind-reader?” Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. And you know just why I can’t tell him.” Alara stepped forward. Curt towered over her, but Alara still had her strong attitude. They stared at each other until finally…

“Fine. But you guys are going to find the light-bender, not me.” Curt grumbled as he grabbed a handful of the weapons on the wall and shoved them into a box. “I’m busy enough as it is, thanks to everyone training. But it definitely helps boost my sales.” He walked out of them room and hollered for an assistant before returning. Pointing a long crooked finger he gestured to the exit- namely, the entrance. Alara and Theo ducked under his muscular arm and walked outside. A crowd had gathered, following a figure that walked high with confidence.

“King Narcissus.” Alara smiled. The young boy learned fast, whereas it took her half of her life just to keep a straight posture.

“What are you planning?” Theo asked, turning around to face Alara. She looked back at him and for a moment he swore he saw sadness. But that didn’t make sense- why would she be sad?

“I’m planning how to get rid of Dark Alara.” She whispered, side-stepping him. “A light and a sword…”

“That can only be built by an angel. Sorry, miss, but I can’t do it.” Curt stood outside the door, tracing his finger. “Once you di-”

“Yes I know. It will deactivate and only an angel will be able to activate it again.” Alara interrupted, dragging Theo into the crowd. Curt laughed, calling out to her.

“Sooner or later he’ll find out! Can’t stop the truth!” The laughing ended as the blacksmith ducked back into his shop, still chuckling to herself. “The demons said it theirself…”

“Alara why are you keeping something from me?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He thinks what I was thinking about was me, not a friend.” 

“About what?”

“Dying. My friend will die because of Dark Alara.” Alara stared straight ahead.

“You mean back at the school?”

“No. They will be the reason she dies.” Theo shuddered. Dark Alara was dangerous. She easily took over their friends, nearly killed Alara herself by using Theo… and now her friend will die? At least she had a plan.

“So that’s why you need to kill her immediately.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, according to Curt, only I can make it, and only an angel can use it. I was hoping that wouldn’t be true but…” She bit her lips and made a sour face.

“It is, and it just made your job a whole lot harder?” Alara nodded as they finally left the crowd, far away from the blacksmith’s shop.


	17. Treason in May Falls

Clang. The noise reverberated down the empty and stuffy hallway. Alara watched Curt make his sword, occasionally spurting out tips like ‘Never touch the red part.’ As if that wasn’t obvious.

“Is that all?” Alara asked, leaning against the door. Curt growled and looked up.

“Look, princess,” Curt scowled. “You want to kill yourself? Be my guest. But until then, you can’t do it without a sword.”

“You think I want to kill myself?” Alara shot back. “I’m sacrificing myself. Why exactly do you think I rejected being Queen?”

“I don’t know, because you knew there would never be peace if you were Queen?”

“Are we safe from Rea?” Alara stared at Curt, awaiting an answer.

“N-no…”

“Exactly. I knew she would still demand war on May Falls. If I was Queen, I would be Queen for only a short period of time.” Alara sighed.

“How long have you been planning this for?”

“I… I don’t even know. I guess I knew that if Dark Alara ever escaped… this would happen.” After that, Curt was quiet again. Without a sound Alara moved from her spot against the wall and walked down the hallway, leaving the blacksmith to his sword. The shop was practically empty now. A flash mob, Curt claimed. As she reached out for the brass doorknob a hand covered her mouth and then her eyes. The person pressed his or her body against Alara’s back, making her unable to extend her wings. She still tried screaming nonetheless, then remembered that Curt could read her mind. Alara frantically sent help messages but no footsteps sounded.

“I heard you’re looking to build a sword that can destroy shadows. A dark being. So not only shadows,” A voice whispered in her ear, soft and low. She drew her elbow forward, prepared to ran the man in the stomach. “But all dark beings. You plan on wiping us out princess Alara.” She knew the voice. Narcissus. She dropped her hands to the side, knowing better than to hit a King. Well, another King. “I can’t let you do that. You know the promise I made. To protect my citizens, no matter the cost.” Alara thrust her hand out, hitting the doorknob. Narcissus didn’t move, unsure of what she was doing. As Alara grabbed the doorknob he shouted in surprise and thrust her to the side…

Not before the door was open. Alara’s injured shoulder hit the floorboard. As they rolled around, she realized she was on top, with Narcissus staring back at her wide eyed. She scrambled off.

“You tried to kill me!” He shouted, attracting some people outside. They stared at the two.

“Excuse me? You just straight-out accused me of going to kill everybody!” Some of the peering citizens gasped.

“Because you are! You tried to kill me so that you would reclaim your position, then use the sword to kill every dark being alive!” Even Curt was now watching, his brows knit together. Alara gasped, knowing he had been spying on her.

“Are you kidding me? That sword will kill me! I’m making it so Dark Alara won’t win!”

“You, trying to die? I doubt it.” Narcissus held his head high and stared Alara down. Alara glared back.

“Dark Alara is me. Kill her, kill me. So yes,” Alara took a step forward. Narcissus was tall, but he wasn’t taller than Alara. A familiar face appeared, standing next to Curt. Theo. Narcissus crossed his arms.

“I charge Princess Alara with treason.” That was all. 6 words, and they were enough for action. The soldiers closed in on her. “Careful, close in on her back.” Alara spun around, spreading her wings at the same moment. Many of the soldiers were shocked and stumbled backwards. Narcissus hissed in annoyance.

“Run, Alara!” Theo yelled as he turned around and sprinted down the hallway. Alara looked at the door. The crowd blocked her way.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, then ran at them. The crowd look startled until they were scrambling out of her way. She jumped into the air, her wings barely grazing the side of the shop. The crowd murmured and angry shouts followed her as she went into light territory. After a few minutes, she landed on a cloud, gasping for breath.

“Alara?” She turned around to see an old woman sitting on the cloud. It was her grandmother.

“Oh grandma, I’m so sorry.” She ran to her, hugging her. Her grandmother laughed.

“It’s alright, my sweet butterfly. Spread your wings and fly. Go save May Falls.”

“But what about you?” She asked.

“I will be ok. Go. I will tell the light beings to protect you.” Her grandmother faded. 

“Grandma,” Alara whispered. “I don’t want to leave you.” All she got in response was silence as her grandmother was already running for the Town of Light. Sighing, Alara looked down. The soldiers were already coming for her. She flew off. Where to go? She still had to find a light wizard or something, and even then she had to build the sword.


	18. Giants of the forest

Alara landed deep in the forest. She couldn’t hear the shouts of the soldiers anymore. Sending a silent thanks to her grandma, she looked around. Roots stuck out like a sore thumb, curling and curving. The trees reached well above her head and seemingly closed after she landed. Shadows danced across, avoiding the rays of light that were moving to get it. She narrowed her eyes. The light shot across the forest ground and onto a tree, dissolving a shadow which cried out. It moved again, too fast for it to be a sun and too direct.

“Who’s there?” The light froze, allowing the shadows to run. A deep growl sounded and the forest shook as someone- no, something- thundered towards her. She shielded her eyes as the ray of light viciously turned onto her. She hesitated before looking up, seeing a tall lumbering figure glare down at her. 

“You intrude me while I hunt shadows?” It growled.

“I didn’t know you were hunting for shadows!” She shot back, side-stepping the ray. It followed her.

“Liar! Wait…” It hesitated. All she could see was it was in the shape of a man. But way too big to be a man. Maybe a giant? Alara had heard of them, but they were only old wives tale. Unless this really was real and it could bend light! “I no smell stink. You tell truth.” It slouched and the ray moved away. Taking a moment to let her eyes adjust after the blinding light, she looked up. It in fact was a giant. He was smaller than the trees yet several feet higher than her. He wore murky green tattered clothes that seemed several sizes too small. His own brownish muddy hair was filled with leaves and sticks and something Alara swore was blood.

“Y-you’re a giant?” She stuttered. Giants apparently were real. And scary. His hand was bigger than her herself!

“Yes. We were banished by King Hal a long time ago. We now roam the forest here.” It snorted, obviously annoyed by King Hal. Alara debated on whether to tell him King Hal had been dead for over 60 years but he interrupted her. “Why an angel like you here?” He asked, squinting down at her.

“I was banished as well. Unfortunately, now I can’t find someone to help me make a certain type of sword.” The giant gave a toothy grin. It occurred to Alara he had a poor life; many of his teeth were gone, swaying, or black. She shuddered.

“Why didn’t you say so? We excellent blacksmith's.” He laughed, shaking the ground. She stumbled around, grabbing a shaking tree to keep from falling. Finally he stopped, letting out a loud sigh that shook the trees violently.

“Not that, I need to weave light into a sword.”

“That we do too!” He chuckled again, although thankfully this time it was much shorter. Still, Alara felt herself grin. “Come follow, I show you our cozy town!” He lumbered off, the ground shaking with each step. Alara decided against walking and instead flew up, safely behind him. “Can you bend light?” He asked, suddenly serious.

“Umm… only a little.”

“Then this will be painful!” He grinned, laughing again. The trees caved in, forcing Alara to swoop down before flying back up. “No worries, you only need to shine a light onto your hand, while having the hand on it, or they do not work. Why you want one?”

“Just… because.” She hesitated. She wasn’t ready to tell a giant what business she wanted to do with a light sword.

“Are all angels foolish now?”” He chuckled. There was no doubt this giant had a hearty sense of humor.

“Nope, just me.” She laughed. “But… could you help me?”

“It depends.” The giant pushed aside a tree. It snapped in half, splintering under his weight as he grabbed it and used it as a toothpick.

“How so?” She looked away, suppressing a shudder. No doubt the wood would have left her mouth sore for weeks, but it seemed like he didn’t mind.

“What do you have in return for our help?” He said almost immediately, pushing aside another tree. Only this time, there was a hole in the ground. It was perfectly smooth and bigger than the giant himself. Probably bigger than all of May Fall’s floating rocks together! Her jaw dropped as she watched him jump into it.

“Well, that explains how they were hidden… I think.” She looked up. The trees had gotten thicker and darker here. It was so humid she could feel her straight hair start to curl slightly. “I should get down there…” She dove down, avoiding rocks and strange metallic black objects sticking out from the side, which Alara could only guess was what the giants used to get out.

“I was thinking you no come.” The giant laughed again. Surprisingly, no rocks caved down on them. When Alara looked up she realized the same strange black metal was covering the whole roof. Or, was this the sky? She couldn’t tell yet. The giant noticed her curiosity and thumbed a spiral pattern, grinning.

“Like it? We made it. It’s one of the strongest metals ever- not even our strength can destroy it!” He turned around, lumbering off. Alara followed, noticing tiny spiral and swirl pattern decorating it; just barely visible in the darkness. She followed after the giant, aware that her own light clothings was in contrast to the darkness. “This is only the main lobby, where we control the shadows.” Alara remembered Rea, how she tried to kiss Narcissus to get him under her spell.

And how Narcissus later banished her. Had Rea succeeded after all? No. If she had, Alara wouldn’t be here.

“You ok? You seem distraught.” The giant’s eyebrow were nearly touching as he frowned.

“Yea… I just realized I don’t even know your name, and yet here I am relying on you.” At least it was kind of true. She looked around, noticing the faintest hint of light.

“Oh, my name is Iwbog.” He knocked on a stone door twice, then pounded on it three times. She lost her balance and crashed to the dirt floor, shaking her head. “Sorry, that’s secret code for inside.” He shrugged as the stone wall disappeared, showing a majestic city. Streetlights were loitered here and there although the cavern was still dim, houses were bigger than the palace of May Falls itself, and there were random shops. At least, she thought they were shops with weird symbols hanging over them. Iwbog led her down the street which was shaped like a T. And the house in front of them was the biggest of them all. She figured it was either a head quarter or the giants here actually had a monarchy as well.

“That’s the headquarter,” Iwbog turned left. “You guys have monarchy, we have democracy. The people vote the best blacksmith every three years and they get to control what we make. My brother was one, but he died shortly after being elected.” Iwbog’s smile turned upside down, but he shook his head, smiling again. “Anyways, our current leader is out on a mission. He hasn’t returned, but it’s only been three months. He’ll be back soon.”

“Three months?” Alara tried but failed to hide the shock in her voice. “Who watches over while he’s gone?”

“We watch over our businesses.” He seemed confused at her question. “Before the leader leaves, they always post a set of rules that we must follow. Right now, that’s simply don’t bother the shadows living here.”

“Ok... so where’s your shop then?” She looked around. 

“Well, I contributed to the Stronghold, the metal that you saw earlier. That means Iwbog gets bigger place.” He laughed. It occurred to Alara his vocabulary was changing. Iwbog pointed to the farthest section of the cavern, where another big hole gave the only light there. A few buildings as tall as the tree’s themself were residing there. Shouts and talking also came from there. “It’s the busiest place, but the best.” He grinned again. “You shouldn’t have any problems making your light sword.”

“Light sword, eh Iwbog?” Another voice joined the conservation. “Are you as blind as a bat at night, or do you realize she’s an angel?” The voice was also deep yet much higher than Iwbog’s. 

“Oh Nazbog, you know I have to help someone in need. She said she was banished by King Hal too.”

“Wait what? I never said King Hal.” She shook her head. Her grandpa definitely did not banish her.

“Hmm? Is he dead? Good riddance. Who’s the new king?” A giant stepped up to Iwbog, twice the size of Alara yet smaller than Iwbog. She, like Iwbog, had dirty tattered clothes, a lot of missing teeth, and mud stained hair.

“Sister, we do not have time for this.” Iwbog looked annoyed as he grabbed Alara like she was a banana. For a moment Alara did imagine him getting angry and crushing her to death.

“You never do,” Nazbog pouted. “Anyways, did you forget the prophecy?”

“Wait, what prophecy?” A chill went through her body. Had they already heard?

“Something like an angel sacrificing herself or himself and the sword left behind starting a war.” Only half of that she had heard. Nazbog ducked as Iwbog attempted to smack her.

“I doubt that’s me,” She lied to the siblings. “After all, I have no experience fighting, that’s why I wanted to make a light sword.”

“Oh?” The two stared at her, slightly confused. Then Iwbog let out another hearty laugh. “Well then, let’s go on our way! Nazbog, go back home. I’ll be there soon.” They walked down the street. Actually, it was really Iwbog walked down the street while carrying her.

“Ok, bai bai!” Nazbog called after them before running off the other direction.

“Sisters can be annoying,” Iwbog muttered under his breath, which Alara nearly gagged from the smell of rotting onions. She tapped his knuckle, reminding him that she was still being carried. “Oh, sorry!” He opened his hand, dropping her, but she caught herself instead turning the drop into a glide.

“No worries.” She took a deep breath, scrunching up her face. Never again would she look at onions and not imagine the foul breath.

“My shop is right here.” He opened the big stone door, where people were bustling to get weapons and tables and… Alara couldn’t see the rest.

“Toflas, clear the area!” Iwbog shouted over the clamor, making his way past the customers. Alara flew over their heads, following Iwbog still.

“Out people, OUT!” The whole shop literally shook. She grabbed onto Iwbog’s shirt, watching the customers flee out of the shop. Only they remained, as well as one more giant who she guessed was Toflas. Letting go of Iwbog’s shirt, she scanned his appearance. Compared to the Bog’s, Toflas actually looked nice. His black hair was wild yet clean, his white shirt was covered by a greasy apron, and when he smiled she only saw at least two rotten teeth. Unfortunately he was taller than Iwbog. And at least seven times taller than her.

“Nice to meet you…” Alara said hesitatingly.

“An angel! How great to meet you too.” The giant walked over to her, grinning.

“Toflas, can you clear the work area? She needs a light sword.” Just as sudden, Toflas’ smiled had disappeared.

“You… you do realize she’s an angel?” He subtly gestured with his head to her. 

“Yea, I already heard about the prophecy. It can’t be me,” She laughed, surprised by how smoothly it came out.

“Hmmm…” Toflas didn’t seem sure, but dropped the subject. “All right boss!” He ran off into another room.

“Don’t mind him, he can act childish at time.” Iwbog laughed as he grabbed a sword, the handle bigger than Alara. “Would you like this? Smaller, obviously.” He laughed again, testing it. She narrowed her eyes, thinking.

“Honestly, any sword should do fine.” She flew over to the cashier and sat on the top of it, feeling like she was a fairy compared to the size of all the giants. Maybe she was. Was it possible she had shrunk while fleeing here, and these were kids? Nope. She shook her head. Maybe they were kids, but definitely not human.

“I managed to find enough things to make a sword.” Toflas walked out, this time leaving the door open. Looking through, she could see that the room was dark and had charcoal stained walls. A fireplace rose to one side, but it had a table sticking out through it, made of the stronghold metal. Iwbog laughed as he walked into it, beckoning Alara forward. Alara flew off the cashier, following after him. Toflas left them alone, walking out of the store.

“You know how to make sword?” Iwbog asked, grabbing some of the stronghold metal and putting it onto the table.

“I do.” She nodded, glad that she had spent so many hours watching and learning as Curt made a sword.

“Well then, do your job.” Iwbog grinned, revealing his rotten teeth, before walking out and leaving her alone.


End file.
